Alternate Beginning
by sociopath-666
Summary: Zero was left behind by his fellow vault hunters...he has a single contract that can get him out of the poor lifestyle of Pandora and that contract is...The Firehawk...he seeks this being as a challenge and payment, little does he know he will be changed for the rest of his life. Pairings are (zero,lilith...Maya,Mordecai...axton,gaige...sal,scarlet)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Authors Note-First fic so be honest...read and reviews both negative or positive are appreciated. I'll do my best to even this out but know that it's my first and it's a Zer0 x Lilith thing so... yea.

As the explosion sounded for our 5 vault hunters in the train, Sal smiled and cried knowing he'd go out in explosions, but not the one he caused, Gaige was sad knowing now there was no hope to see her dad or mum on Eden-5 again, Maya was trying not to panic knowing full well this could be her last few moments,but she failed at not panicking, Axton, the ever so confident commando that he was, remained calm but adrenaline filled, finally Zer0 was in the corner, left alone and trying to figure a way out for him and these strangers, he was unsure why an emotionless killer like himself was worrying for them but he...he thought they could have potential as 'vault hunters', he still thought the name was stupid for the group, but he had no time to ponder in his thoughts for much longer as everything went black.

Axton awoke to a blistering pain in his left side and looked over to see a huge yellow bar with the letters 'HYPER' on it, he noticed it had broke his ribs and nearly straight into his lungs, never had he felt so lucky in his life. He gripped it and began to ease it out slowly, before it had left his side he heard a clearly robotic voice say "Greeaaat another dead vault hunter, Handsome Jacks been busy...wait a minute you're not dead YES now i can get off this glacier, claptrap your metaphorical ship has finally come in"

Axton cringed at it's high pitch and irritableness, but before shouting at it himself he heard a feminine voice scream out " OH MY GOD SHUT THE HELL UP MOM!" Axtons head shot up at this, nearly forgetting about the pole in his side, he simply broke most of it off so he could walk, although it took a good few swings of his hatchet, and called out with a slight strain "Hey, little girl, is that you?"

What happened next surprised him as it shouted back with anger present in the voice "Who the hell are you calling little girl!? I sawed off my own arm AND built a humongous death machine in a shed out of scrap! I'm not a little girl!" he reached the source of the voice and saw a teenage girl, the one from the train he beleived, under a large chunk of corragated iron, "Need a hand?" as she squiremed she looked up and into his eyes and retorted back with "Heh no i wanna end up as a popsicle, course i need a hand!"

He leaned down and helped her up out of the pile of scrap and sheet metal, he heard her mutter quietly to herself something about a 'Deathtrap' but he didn't listen, he was looking for the others, the midget and siren, he thought there was another on the train with them but he saw a shadow,not a person, he walked up next to gaige and asked "D'ya know where the others are?" she looked at hgim like he was crazy, "What others are you talking about? I don't remember anyone else on the train with us, just the train and a BADASS EXPLOSION!" Axton jumped at her outburst but called out the only things he could to get the others attention, "Hey, midget dude and tattoo chick, you guys there?"

As Maya awoke she instantly knew two things, was cold and was in the middle of nowhere, she knew she wasn't alone atleast as she heard a thick accent shouting out about 'ripping someones arms off' she called out the only name she remembered from the train, "Sal, is that you?" she heard the crunching of snow and saw a bloodied midget appear from the blizzard, "Ci siren lady, i'm here, you look like shit though" Her attention was drawn to the thick layers of dirt and snow around her bodysuit, but no blood like sal, her powers likely had something to do with it,"Gee thanks for that, you look like you need a doctor though, i can see one of your ribs" What shocked her a little was that he said "Meh, i've had worse, you good to walk?"She stood in her siren-y glory, or what was left of her glory anyway, she heard a robotic voice come out of the distance say "I think their over here-wait i've found them!"

Maya saw a military clad man and teenage girl appear with a small box shaped robot, she cpould guess the robot had the incredibly annoying voice but she didn't recognise the otyher two, maybe they were on the train with her and she couldn't remember or they could be here to try and eat her like others had before with her and her arrival crew, she missed the crew, they were good for talking to. The apparent soldier approached her and said "Hey i never caught your name i don't think mines Axton whats yours gorgeous?" She blushed a little but was annoyed a bit too, who the hell flirts in a time like this! "My names Maya if you must know" "And i am SALVADOR!" Obviously proud of what he just said he went to follow the robot who had been babbling non-stop while she was thinking or name-giving. She decided to follow Sal and Axton as she learned his name still didn't know the teen and decided to ask her "Hey, umm, girl?, whats your name?" "Gaige, and enough with the girl thing, i'm a young woman" She stated matter-of-factly. As they all walked away from the train wreckage and towards a safe house, they were unaware of the masked shadow that had been watching them...

Authors Note-Yeah so...feedbacks appreciated, zer0 will be the next chapter, so not the other vault hunters as such...again feedbacks appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Authors Note-There will be no haikus for zero, but he will be dark and shady as always, Remember reviews are appreciated soooo yeah.

As Zer0 watched the others from the train walk from the wreckage with the box shaped robot, it was made clear that he was forgotten about, the teen,Gaige he heard her refer herself to,had saw him and does not look for him? He is angered by this but pushess away his feeble human emotions so as to not cloud his judgement on whether to kill them or not, he decides no, he will let them live and he will make his own path towards his ultimate challenge, The Vault.

He knows little about the vault and it's contents, but that which he does know is little to none as far as being useful goes. He figures he may have been too hasty to leave the group, knowing that he knows of nowhere to for now he wanders the frozen landscapes, in hope that he may find shelter or better yet, a challenge.

He had not been challenged in any previous contracts or jobs before, he is so bored now, 'oh god, why must life be so empty and un-fullfilling' He wanders for several hours before coming upon a small and miserable looking place known as 'Liars Berg', he decides it would be in his best interests to kill all of the marauders that appear to be in abundance here, and set-up a temporary shelter for himself and repair any damages sustained to his suit or mask.

As he nimbly lept down from his icy perch, he slinks up to the wall and climbs over under the cover of the shadow from the walls and nearby houses. With a loud bang, a marauder fell on what would be his face if it had not been blown to bloody crumbs, one of his allies notices this and starts spraying into the shadows wildly, hoping to catch the elite killer, little does the bandit know that a blade is being thrusted at his back as he is shooting, with a sickening squelch, he falls limply to the ground with a gaping hole in his chest, the others take notice of this and start shouting out profanities at him, hoping to stir the assassin from his bloodlusted state.

In a matter of 7 minutes, all bvandits were dead and strewn apart all over liars berg, zer0 took a last look at his handy work before leaping up into one of the nearby windows to rest and plan his path out.

/

As the morning approached for a well rested master killer he spent no time around the village any longer, he packed his sword, jakobs revolver and headed further down the path towards what looked like more bandit encampments, he looked down upon the camp before him, before unleashing more silent hell upon these scum,his helmet beeped an annoying tone,he answered quickly to avoid detection, the message he opened up was from HYPERION and it read;

" To any and all bounty hunters or assassins out on pandora, we at hyperion are offering a considerable sum of money for the following offenders:

Mordecai,Hunter-$1,000,000,000

Roland,ex-crimson lance-$45,000,000,000

Brick,Bandit king-$60,000,000,000

Lilith,siren-$90,000,000,000

Good hunting to all that accept"

Zer0 considered this apparent siren, he had not been tested by any regular being, but a siren that has been battle hardened by pandora? He accepts this contract and looks for a locationon her, from the supplier, nothing...well shit.

Another look at the message shows that there is an even greater sum of money for an apparent 'Firehawk' and it totals at $120,000,000,000, zer0 had his doubts about hyperion actually giving out these ridiculously high payments for these killers, but his longing for a challenge has been too great, he accepts this challenge and will seek out this firehawk hunter, and kill first...the bandits that are in his way.

He nimbly slinks down towards this encampment of bandits and dispatches the firs one wift a swift swing to his head with the blade, the other heard his friends head rolling down the small slope and charged him, it amused him slightly as he thought to himself 'Ghosting', with a slight inaudible chuckle he swept behind the psycho that was pre-occupied with his decoy, with a squelching noise the psychos head joined his friends at the bottom of the slope, 'Ever so boring' Zer0 thought to himself with a sigh. It may be worth it though, for what little these bandits offer him may be nothing compared to what this 'Firehawk'may offer him.

Zer0 swepth through most of the camp with ease, seeing as he had no allies to look out for he thought it was looking up for him and his pursuit for blood and challenge. He was surprised and a little shocked as to what came next, a huge built man with a horned helmet and an anchor for a melee weapon lubered down to the deck that zer0 had found himself on, he progressed through the camp faster than he had thought.

"Well, well, well looky here boys, it's the suited spaztic whose lost his way home" a flurry of dark and menacing chuckles echoed around the assassin, alerting him to their locations and their presence. "That may well be true you mountain of flesh and wasted IQ, but i'm the 'spaztic' who has murdered and slaughtered your camp like little sheep" zer0 pointed his blade outright to Flynt and uttered out darkly,"And you will be no different than them" and with that said he activated his deception, and leapt out of the way of a vent of fire, he charged Flynt and sliced at his knee, he wouldn't let him get away with a quick death, as he came back into vision for flynt and his men, flynt swung his anchor at where zer0 was, but like the last attack, it passed straight through him and into the metal floor. zer0 by this time had crept behind him and approached the wounded behemoth and dug his blade into his back, as flynt screamed out in a dreadful battlecry, he flung zer0 off and yanked his anchor from the floor, leaving a considerabley large hole in it's zer0 was flung into the air he notice his blade was still lodged in the captains spine, he thought fast and as he had landed leapt with incredible power through the air and grabbed onto the handle, as Flynt felt the added weight on his back again he yelled out "Get em' boys!" zer0 laughed and dragged the blade down Flynts back, taking most of his spine with it,Flynt was now his to toy with, he fell from the now grounded Flynt and landed with elegance. "Your boys deserted you, they ran from me, i shall bring you the now not-so-slow death i promised myself i would bring to you" and with that zer0 dragged the blue hyper-heated side of his blade down the captains chest, opening up and revealing the ribs and vitalities, he lunged his hand in and ripped his ribs out, stabbed them through his helmets eye holes and watched as he tried to squirm with a broken spine.

After a few minutes zer0 simply slit his throat and proceeded to acquire a boat, small and still seaworthy he lowered it into the water and piloted the vessel. "I'm coming Firehawk", he had messaged hyperion back to confirm he would take up this job and recieved the location known only as 'Frostburn Canyon', Zer0 knew this would be a challenging task to get to this all powerful hunter, and even more so to defeat the being, it was worth the 12 hour boat ride, knowing this would await him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors Note-So to anyone that actually reads this there will be decent progress between pairings in this OR the next few chapters

As the boat docked on the icy shore zer0 almost had to _force_ his body out of the warmth of the vessel, Zer0 cautiously walked up the icy slope to a bridge overhanging the small,valley like icy hell-hole, as he was almost under the bridge he heard through his helmets comm link bandits yelling incomprehensible nonsense as they charged after what looked like a small red light-runner, he began to make out one part of the yelling match between the opponents, but as fate would have it, the bridge blew and almost took zer0 out with it. He leapt from the fiery wreckages would-be landing place in the nick of time, as years of assassin training from many different sources had allowed his senses to be enhanced about triple that of any humans, and thus also increasing his reaction speed.

He thought that it would be difficult to turn back so decided to keep going, but stopped as he noticed the bullymong nests and hidey-holes on ice pillars, he drew his blade.

He drew his blade, knowing full well there could be a potential challenge lurking in one of those ice began to enter his predatory state, stalking up the iced slope to where the wretched beasts lurked, he heard an almighty roar and looked up to see a surprisingly large bullymong leap from where it had once rested, it took most of the ice hole with it.

As it landed on what it thought had been zer0, it didn't know that he had quickly lunged out of the hulking beasts way and put several feet between them both, although he knew that it's roar was more of a battle-cry as it had attracted a good deal more of the beasts, he knew he should fall back and attempt to shoot them all, but his thirst for a challenge and blood from his prey had been put off for too long, he charged one of the smaller beasts hoping to use some of the momentum from this one to his advantage, he swung at the monglets leg, taking it clean off as his hyper-heated side was swiftly brought back down upon the beasts neck.

As he flipped from the now dead beast, he landed upon another one in a matter of seconds, this one however seemed to be considerably larger and decided to try and fling him about, zer0 being a heartless and emotionless master killer responded by dragging the hyper-heated side of his blade down the beasts back and before jumping off the creature, lunged his hand in and ripped out the beasts spine with an almighty *CRACK*

The only beast left now was the big one, the smaller ones had fled after zer0 had tore the monglets apart in mere seconds, he pointed his blade at the creature and decided to utter out in his cold, metallic voice,"I saved you for last beast, do not disappoint me, bring me my challenge"

The beast roared, it leapt at zer0, but he simply sidestepped it's futile attempt at killing, he ran at the beasts back and instead of stabbing the creature, he threw a handful of kunai at it, specifically all fire ones, the beast roared out in great pain, zer0 simply smirked at this and slashed the creatures hamstring, severing the the beast clawed at zer0, he felt disappointment wash over him as he stalked towards the beast, his helmet lit up the beasts face and the snow around it as it displayed the number '0', and with that he sliced its head clean off.

As he cleaned off his blade, he only now realised that there was a bandit encampment not too far from the beasts lairs, he walked with the same dangerous elegance as he approached the bony gate, a sign above written in what zer0 assumed was blood was 'PIZ OFF'

Although amused, he was still going to butcher all living things inside this camp, he leapt up on the gate head (as it was made from the jaw of some ancient and long gone behemoth of a beast)

He scoped the camp out for a few minutes before deciding to head around the side, as the front would lead him to an early grave, he seeked challenge not death.

As zer0 leapt up onto a small huts roof, ready to strike at an unsuspecting psycho, something happened, something...zer0 could not fathom, a blinding purple light had emitted throughout the camp and he heard the screams and cries from many psychos and nomads, he had just regained his eyesight back when he noticed a familiar face, not from the train but from...from...The Bounties!

Zer0 brought up the siren bounty and confirmed it was her, the crimes for this 'Lilith' and the Firehawk were identical, liquification of many and mass murder of Hyperion and Atlas personnel, he had seen many like this, but only at the end of his blade, the only reason Hyperion thought the Firehawk was worth more was due to the Identity hiding and vice masking over echo, he did not care for those types, he was known as the masked killer of his old quadrant only his mask was shown to others, not his face or him as a person, he would strike this woman down for using the system and milking it for money and attention, he did however notice her beauty, how her hair swished across her face in combat, how she moved with great elegance and care throughout the battlefield, although still shouting and spewing profanities.

He had a single split second of doubt kick in, he instantly pushed it away and focused on how he would kill the woman who has cleared half a ba- ok a _full_ bandit camp on her own,' the harsh landscape and environment of Pandora has moulded her well' he thought, he will follow her, back to her hideout or lair, a siren this powerful would not wander the lonely landscapes, unless she was not alone, she would have allies, powerful allies... _challenging_ allies, he smirked, a dark and sinister smirk at the thought of a challenge this great, perhaps even ANOTHER siren, he will follow her, find her allies and kill...them...all.

As he turned to leap off of the hut he was lying on, he saw the all to familiar gleam of a sniper scope, zer0 acted fast and calculated that this, hunter was 78 feet from him, he swiftly threw a small corrosive kunai at the scope to blind the hunter, he scaled the small cliff face with relative ease as he approached his target, he saw them draw a great blade, a katana like his but not hyper-heated, it was crimson lance,he smirked but was slightly aggravated, he knew this would take up time that could be used to track his target, so he activated his deception at thirty feet away and threw a fire kunai, the hunter avoid it but stumbled at landing, 'Fucking amateurs' thought zer0, the hunter pulled a pistol and aimed it at the now visible zer0, zer0 lunged forward, grabbing the barrel and pushing the gun to the side, bringing himself closer he kneed the hunter to the gut, and elbowed him on the back of the skull, effectively concussing him, and to finish a quick *SNAP* and his neck broke.

Zer0 looked at his handy work and turned back to see this siren approaching his location, she may have heard the neck break, it echoed throughout the landscape, he shoved the body under a pile of snow and crept under it himself, keeping an eye on her, he saw her eye up the broke rifle and owner-less pistol, as-well as burn marks aswell, he looked as she bent over to pick the pistol up, and could not control his,'male anatomy' from being provoked at this action, 'Ah,curse you,chemical make-up!'

She lifted it back up out of the snow and dusted it off, "Huh,looks alright, if a little beat up" she said to herself, her voice was angelic, a warriors type of angelic, he could lunge and cut her up right now, leave her parts sprawled out here and claim this bounty, but the promise of a greater challenge was the only thing keeping him from acting on this decision, 'Soon, siren, soon you and your friends will be notches on my kill count', he saw her begin to wander off into the wasteland, he wondered where she could be going, he decided to follow, a goo 100 feet behind in the snow so she could not see him, he'd zoom in with his helmet now and again to see if she changed course.

And so began one of the longest walks of zer0's career.

Authors Note-If you like, leave a review or pm me, btw that was surprisingly hard to type up soooo...yeah...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Authors Note-There will be a mention of the other 4 vault hunters in this chapter, will be zer0 and lilith development in here so...yeah.

Cold.

That was how zer0 felt right now.

Bored.

That was also how he felt right now.

It turns out following your target through a blizzard has it's downsides, like running the risk of hypothermia whilst simultaneously keeping an eye on a fiery siren, it wasn't even a challenge, heat vision through his helmet and her constantly using her siren powers to heat herself up, he almost envied her, he would envy her if she didn't have one of the most efficient killers on Pandora after her.

After a good few more hours of walking she changed course, this provoked zer0 to look ahead through his zoom enhancement and see a bandit camp, much larger than the other one, zer0 prepared his blade and by the looks of things the siren had prepared herself too, if the huge inferno wings protruding from her back was any indication that is.

He drifted across the landscape, no more than 6 feet from her now, and she jumped, far and fast she plummeted towards the ground at tremendous speeds, he watched as she walked through the camp, seemingly unhindered by the nomads and goliaths, he saw the psychos try and swing at her, but she turned them into puddles, it was almost...a certain type of beauty that she held while fighting, it was...indescribable.

It was at this point however that he noticed the nomads and goliaths do not fear him like they fear her, they began shooting but hitting nothing but his hologram, the siren was too far to hear or even care at this point about gunfire so, before he split a nomad in half he thought 'Let the slaughter begin'

And with that being thought (?), he split a nomad in half, he stabbed a maniac through his lungs and decapitated a midget, at this point he heard, a miniguns barrels spinning, he turned to see a huge towering goliath with a minigun, zer0 put 5 shots from the revolver to his helmet and he...went rage-mode.

A nomad turned to spray him up with fire, but the goliath tore through him screaming "MORE!", he became stronger, harder to kill, and faster like a predator, the goliath ran into the camp and began tearing through his fellow bandits, every once in a while zer0 heard him scream "DIDN'T EVEN FEEL IT!" The hud on zer0s helmet showed him to be something known as a God-Liath, something that was truly a menacing thing to come charging through a camp at you, knowing it wouldn't stop.

As zer0 entered the cave, he felt the ground begin to shake, the God-Liath was approaching him, fast, zer0 threw his kunai at the bandit, slashed his knees until his left one fell out, the bandit was bleeding profusely and zer0 should be happy to see this, a bleeding giant, fallen to him, but he was angered by the fact that the siren had got away due to this, thing. He simply shot him through the head and began to progress through the cave, he encountered the odd psycho and nomad throughout the cave, they were no challenge and he let out a sigh, as he walked up the metal stairs and outside the cave again, he saw a truly bone-chilling site, a mutated psycho was lumbering towards him, his left arm was shrunken and the right arm was enlarged, he wielded a huge pipe with screws and nails sticking out from it, he charged at zer0, screaming incoherent sentences about eyelids, he simply stayed there, unmoving and unfazed by this huge menacing thing that charged him, he instead activated his deception, slipped out to the side and split him in two, horizontally.

The next chunk of camp was an even bigger disappointment, just psychos and nomads, no goliaths, no huge psychos that were mutated, no _challenge_.

He sliced throgh the camp in a matter of minutes, coming upon another cave, this one lit up well and having pipes protruding from the walls, a mutant psycho had began to charge him, but died before he could reach zer0, who was stood at the entrance, 'AHHH FOR FUCK SAKE!' zer0 screamed in his head, he was close to killing himself at this point.

He wandered through the caves, avoiding the plumes of fire that came from the pipes, they killed off his challenge before it had reached zer0 before,also needing to pole walk across a spike pit,suddenly zer0 tensed up, feeling the familiar sensation of siren energy hit him, he snuck to the shadows and entered a huge room, an open room in a cave, thinking fast zer0 leapt onto the huge chains that held up the platform, on which, the Firehawk dwelled.

Zer0 jumped out onto the wall and nimbly climbed and manoeuvred his way out to the back of the cave, back into the snow but able to scout the lair of this being rather efficiently, he pulled his revolver out, popped in some bullets and just as he was about to shoot her, he paused, he heard rumbling and an explosion sounded, a vent on the roof of the lair popped open and psychos came crashing in, too many to count, of course she began to fight, blast and generally destroy the bandits, until he saw it, it was small but it was there,another glint from a scope,this one hidden slightly better, he charged to his left,out into the snow, another glint from another assassin, he was fed up of this, he will send a message to this 'HYPERION', and it will be a strong one.

As he neared the target, he saw a yellow uniform, a big yellow 'H' on the back of the unaware assassin, he leapt through the air, closing in quickly on his target and brought his blade down, it took the head clean off and he was lifeless, he heard the faint screams from psychos and cocky remark from the siren.

He lifted the head of this would-be assassin and held it infront of his helmet, taking a picture through his camera in his helm, he wrote under the picture:

"You know i accept this contract on the siren, yet another has appeared, you insult my skill by doubting me, you will know the full extent of my efficiency in klling as i will kill any you dare to send, you have started a fight you will not win."

And with that he sent it to Hyperion, makng sure there are no others, zer0 walked back to the cave and saw the siren was, down, she was bleeding and a maniac was laughing as he was ready to finish her, but one of the so called 'Crushers' of the camp stopped him, and shouted out "Hey boys, Jack wanted this siren bitch, but i think we deserve _some_ fun with her, right?" A flurry of cheers and dark laughs came from the group of 6 or 7 marauders that began to circle her, zer0 knew what they were planning and he would not allow it, as he was thinking this he heard the siren scream out, "Touch me and i'll turn you all into smoothies you bunch of scum!", zer0 appreciated her defiance in the faces of these rapists, but knew she could not fight them with internal bleeding and injuries that would take days to heal, he acted fast, zer0 brought up his revolver and shot, a satisfying 'squelch' came from the bruiser of the group and the rest went on alert and began to spray around the cave carelessly, the siren stuck out her arm and lit a marauder on fire, a psycho noticed this and charged her but burst into a pool of acid as one of zer0s kunai lodged itself in his head, '5 left' zer0 thought,' time to butcher' as he leapt through the air, he noticed the siren eye him before narrowly avoiding a shot from another bandit, he landed and used his combat rolls momentum to split a marauder in half and kick a psycho over the edge, another bruiser came running at him but he simply sidestepped the walking muscle and took his arm off, a psycho came running at him but was liquified as the siren grabbed his ankle and melted him, he suddenly heard the siren scream 'Behind y-BANG" and a shot rang throughout the cave, she flinched slightly at this but noticed the figure that saved her had de-materialised, she saw the shot was not from the bandit but from the figure as he was at the opposite end of her platform and a smoking jakobs revolver in his hand.

He walked over to her, but she stood up and aimed her revolver, the one from the snow at him and said, in a warning tone"Who are you, How'd you get here and what the hell do you want from me!?"She heard him chuckle, and he said "I'm here to help, i saved your life so why do you threaten me?"

"I was doin just fine before you showed up"

"You were about to be raped, kidnapped and muredered, you were and still are bleeding and injured"

"I don't need advice from some, ninja cliché wannabe badass, I'm a siren who coul-"

"i know what you are, and so does Hyperion, you have been targeted by all assassins on Pandora and i have eliminated two that were going to kill you, i was here to kill you and if i wanted to, i could have"

Lilith thought he was a cocky son of a bitch, it irked her a little"So what do you want?"

"I was insulted, doubted and left for dead at a train wreck by Hyperion, they doubted me so i insult them"

"By doing what, sending them a hurtful letter?" Lilith added with a chuckle

"No"

"Look, get the hell outta my cave"

"Siren, or do you prefer Lilith, i'm here as an insult to Hyperion, i will be staying"

"Look, freaky mask dude, i don't want or need you here, leave before i put a bullet in that pretty mask of yours"

As she said this she passed out, she collapsed in a pool of her own blood, zer0, being the _gentleman_ he was, slung her over his shoulder, dropped her on the bed and pulled a sewing kit from his belt, and began stitching her wounds.

As zer0 finished her stitches a few hours later, he began to pace around her cave, he noticed she has nothing worth any value so, why would she stay? He walked up to where she was sleeping to clean her wound, as he pulled out the ice cold water and clean-ish rag, he couldn't help but notice how peaceful this being was as she sleep, chest slowly moving up and down, her hair covered her eyes, before he knew what he was doing, he moved it back to her head, with the gentlest of touches he began to rub his thumb on her cheek, feeling her warm flesh and soft cheeks, he moved his hand so it ghosted over her lips, feeling soft and warm, like the rest of her,he quickly shook the thoughts from his head and began to clean her wound.

She stirred at his touch and her arm drooped over the side of her bed, zer0 moved the arm back in place and brushed her chest accidentally as he did so, she let out an almost inaudible moan, zer0 wondered why these humans were like that, the softest of touches on certain areas and it drove them wild, it has always been a mystery to zer0 as to how this was, perhaps he may find out sat over the edge of the bed after he moved the water and rag back under the bed, hunched over and hands on his knees, he turned his head to the sleeping siren next to him, although she was a deadly fighter, she had a thing that no other human had, a natural beauty, perhaps because sirens are naturally beautiful she has this, zer0 had the lightest of blushes as he thought this, the crimson emoticon flashed from his helmet and began to stir her from her sleep, she lazily opened her eyes to a sight that she never expected;

1)A creep in a mask at the end of her bed, flashing some red light

2)A stitched wound and bandit-free cave

"What the hell are you still doing here?" she asked lazily, he responded by getting up and leaning against the railing at the opposite end of the platform,"I apologise if i woke you, you need rest, go back to sleep"

"Look, i know me better than you, and on that i don't even know you, if you're gunna be staying at least give me a name"

His response was to flash a digital '0', she was beginning to annoy him, she should just accept that he saved her and needs a place to rest, she should be obliged to help

"Okay, em, zero?, get the hell outta my cave"

"Be silent siren, i saved you from rape and murder, and you thank me by being hostile?"

Lilith was ready to say something but when she opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out but air, he was right, should she be more accepting towards him?, for all she knows he could rape her.

Zer0 thought he has quieted the beast, he turns to leave and she shouts after him

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Hunting, there is a blizzard approaching and we are in need of some food...i doubt you care as i'm leaving"

The last part pinged inside her, she should have at the least apologised for her hostility, but she has the right to-

"OW,what the fuck?"

She then remembered her stitches and layed back, waiting for either another group of psychos, or the masked weirdo, either way she thought she was a little safer with the stranger, she closed her eyes as sleep enveloped her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*BANG* Another shot from zer0's Jakobs revolver rang out throughout the valley, he was hunting spiderants for the sleeping siren back at the cave lair thing, he decided that 10, little spiderlings would be enough to last out the blizzard, as he turned back, a small snowflake landed on his mask, it instantly melted but it told him that it was time to head back to Lilith, so as he slung the 10 small beasts over his shoulder he noticed the dark clouds approaching at an alarming rate, he decided to throw on a small bit of pace to reach her, 'Knowing her she will hurt herself trying to get up, stubborn woman' He thought she deserved some credit though, she did offer him shelter surprisingly fast while knowing nothing about him.

He has reched the small entrance to her cave now, she was not on her bed, zer0 went into a little bit of a panic, he drew his blade, ready to butcher anyone or anything that has laid a hand upon her, he scanned the cave, he flicked his helmet to heat vision to scan for any intruders in the shadows, he ran up to her bed to check, she was nowhere, just then he heard her toilet flush and the redheaded siren was standing before him as she climbed up her ladder from her underground toilet, he sheathed his blade and ignored the smarky comments she said about his 'lengthy journey', he tossed the spiderlings onto the fire and decided to rest, a day of hunting these little bastards had taken a toll on him.

It was just now he realised that the only bed belonged to her, and he was not throwing an injured woman out of her bed for his resting he turned to her and asked "Is there a spare bed around here? You require yours and i'm unsure about sleeping on a solid metal floor"

She replied with "Sleep on these, they're not the most comfortable of rags but, they'll help" As she said this she tossed a small pile of rags in his direction, they seemed to be made from chopped up bandit trousers,

"Appreciated"He replied with.

All was quiet throughout the cave, no stray psychos, no stray spiderants just the howling wind and constant snoring of a certain siren.

Zer0 was beginning to lose his sanity with this, 4 hours he had been kept awake with this noise and he was at his breaking rose from his rags that were surprisingly comfortable, he walked over to the sleeping woman and shook her awake, she responded by throwing a sleeping punch at him, he caught the attempt of a punch and pushed his finger to her lips, he uttered out "I'm rather tired trying to feed you throughout this blizzard, the least you could do is sleep quietly"

She sat up rather angry, and looked at him with a glare that would petrify any other man, but he had his emotions taken long ago.

She replied with "Look here 'zer0' if that's your actual name, i will sleep however i like in my own cave, besides it doesn't help that i'm less than 10 feet from someone that will slit my throat for an extra buck, so shut up or you can sleep with the psychos."

"I have told you i am staying here as an insult to Hyperion, i will not kill you, in your weakened state you are easy enough to kill so i would have done so if i chose"

She looked at him and almost punched his masked face in, she instead chose to ask, "I would be able to sleep easier if i knew _some_ stuff about you."

Zer0 tensed at this, he never told anyone about his past, it is easier for jobs if he was not getting prodded for information, it annoyed him. Although he could tell her some small things in return for the privilege of sleep.

"Very well, i will tell you"

Lilith sat up at this, she was slightly interested at this as she knew nothing except that he was an assassin who's name was a number.

'...' appeared on zer0's helmet, she tried hurrying him but to no avail, suddenly he spoke up.

"I am an assassin."

Lilith got pissed off at this, "Yeah i know that, smartass, tell me something new!" God this guy is insufferable.

'...' "I am not normal, even by Pandora standards"

"And how is that?, Pandora has some of the finest wackjobs in the galaxy"

"As you may have noticed, i have four fingers and not five, i was born through genetics and not the human act of procriation"

"Oh... so you were born through a bottle?"

"Test tube" zer0 corrected, he has never told anyone this, he is wondering why she is so special.

"So, something i have been wondering is..."

"What?"

"Well, you said before that you're staying here as an insult to Hyperion, why are you insulting 'em?"

"They doubted me, they sent others after my target, they sent others after you as i had accepted the contract on you, they will be punished for this."

"Heh, and you think you can damage Hyperion as it has a death grip on this planet?"

"Yes, i have done to other corporations and this one will be no different."

"Why do i think you're bullshitting me?"

"Because you doubt me, you do not think i could have done any damage to an entire corporation, you're like them"

As zer0 said this, he turned his head to her, and his hand began moving toward his blade.

"Hey look killer, i ain't said nothing about your skill, it is however doubtful that one man could have a noticeable impact against a corporation on his own"

This irked zer0 a bit, he had eliminated two other assassins that were sent after this woman and saved her from rape and murder at the hands of bandits and she doubts him, it infuriates him.

"You no nothing of me or my previous acts, i have took down corporations before and disappeared off the radar, it takes a good amount of skill to be able to pull that off."

She was about to reply when she let out a yawn, she simply said a final 'Night" to zer0 and fell back asleep.

Zer0 however could not sleep, she knows more than anyone does, he must keep watch, make sure she doesn't try anything on his identity, it was the only thing he had to keep a secret, make sure no-one finds out.

As lilith awoke the next morning, she noticed that 'Tall, dark and scary' wasn't there, she looked around for him in her cave, still nothing, she tried shouting his name and nothing still, she was injured and vulnerable seeing as the blizzard had passed and she was now left with a simple revolver for protection...she was fucked

As zer0 watched her go into a slight panic, he was intrigued at this, why would she care about this stranger that had taken up shelter in her home, he was puzzled.

Lilith was at the brink of screaming for him until she saw a crimson ':)' in the corner, she yelled over "Hey, zer0 come on, you had me worried for a sec, just...*sigh*"

"What is it siren?"

"Ok for one stop calling me siren, my names lilith and you better remember it and two i need...a...bath..."She got quieter as she spoke the last few words.

Zer0 was confused, she needed a what? "I'm sorry, i did not catch that, may you repeat it?"

"I NEED A BATH!"she screamed

zer0 simply looked at her, confused as to what the big deal was, he responded with

"And you need my help to wash?"

Lilith blushed and nodded yes, zer0 walked to where she was and scooped her up and carried her down the stairs to her bathroom, he sat her down on the toilet and was waiting for her, waiting for her to say something and not sit blushing.

"Well, what would you like me to help you with?, do you need help to get undressed or wash?"

Lilith sat there, unsure of what to say or do, she was drawing a blank for once.

"Erm, lets set some rules first, no peeking or unnecessary touching, got it?"

Zer0 nodded, slightly frustrated, he would not try anything on a vulnerable woman, it's like she thought he was a sexual predator or something.

He reached his arms down to grab the bottom of her shirt, he was careful while lifting it off of her, as to not disturb the wound, he got it off and discarded the piece of fabric to the floor, he then went to unbutton her jeans, but had his hand swatted away he stood up, finally snapping.

"Look here, i have no intention to try any funny business, i want to complete the simple task of helping you bathe and you are making it difficult, you are acting childish and immature, it stops here!"He said rather loudly and letting out a breath after he was done, he saw her looking up at him, with a face of a pissed off but scorned child.

"Fine sorry, jackass"

Zer0 let out a sigh as he handed her a spare rag from the pockets of her jeans to hide anything,

He slowly tugged the jeans down her small pale legs, to reveal a bright red thong, zer0's throat suddenly went dry, he didn't know what was happening, he began to panic and question everything he had done in the past few minutes, on the outside however he remained calm and collected, showing no signs of internal conflict.

Lilith looked at him, she felt his strong and soft hands gently tug her jeans down her pale legs, she blushed furiously as she saw him spot her underwear, she didn't dare to make eye contact with him until she felt him stop and just stare, at nothing in particular he just stopped, she began to feel a small smirk form on her lips, feeling confident she asked out

"Whats wrong, good at killing but not undressing the ladies?"

Zer0 felt himself blush at this, showing the blush emoticon on his helmet, he felt her smirk from here 'How is she getting to me!?' he shakily moved his hands up her back, but putting his face a little too close to her chest, he quickly undid the clasp and set it down on the floor, making sure to move his head away from her chest, he was now faced with another task, the thong, he began to move his hands up her legs, unintentionally slowly he felt her begin to get warmer and he quickly reached the waistband to tug them down, he set them down on the floor aswell, he got up and switched the bath on, leaning against the wall of a bathroom filled with a master assassin and siren warrior, he almost chuckled at his predicament.

As the water was halfway up, he saw her lean over to try and turn the tap off, he leaned over her naked form and turned it off, he lifted her up and into the bathtub, he saw the water slowly begin to turn red as she scrubbed her wound and the rest of her, sadly remembering that she couldn't reach 'certain areas so, he leaned down to help but got swatted with a wet hand, he heard her say

"I'm fine here, just don't look"

Zer0 obliged and leaned away, he heard her moan almost inaudibly at certain times but couldn't be certain, he chose to look and see what she was doing, he saw her hand rubbing...a small patch of red hair between her legs, he decided to ask what it was that she was doing as it certainly was not washing.

"Lilith, what are you doing?"

She screamed and threw a sponge at him.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK!"

She went as red as her hair, zer0 picked up the sponge and handed it back to her, but slipped on a puddle the siren had caused and almost fell into the bath with her, he saved himself by grabbing something, it was not a bath, it was soft and pudgy, something circular, he looked down and saw his hand had lodged between her breasts, he almost yelled out as he recovered, she was not as fazed, she seemed to have a look of ecstasy on her face, she looked to be enjoying it, but why didn't she melt him, or punch him or try and kill him, zer0 was puzzled and embarrassed and lilith, was just everything if her facial expression was anything to go by.

Zer0 saw her other hand had disappeared in her space between her legs, he had no idea what to say or do, he wanted to tell her the truth, that he enjoyed it but she'd kill him for sure, he should just apologise and leave.

"I apologise lilith, i was foolish, my apologies"

Her reaction caught him off guard, something that was not easy to accomplish, she pulled his faceplate down and brushed her lips against it, leaving nothing but condensation along with the bath steam, of course she then regained her senses and pushed him towards the door to dry herself off.

She exited the bathroom 10 minutes later, fully clothed and paying no attention to zer0, she hurried past him and shot upstairs onto the main platform to sleep, only now has zer0 realised that it was dark and the middle of the night, so zer0 followed suit and went over to his pile of rags to sleep.

As darkness enveloped his vision he was wondering to himself...what the fuck had happened today.

As lilith fell asleep, she was questioning her sanity as she knew what was happening, she was intrigued by this enigma of an assassin, she was beginning to get attracted, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't push it away as she to began to fall into unconsciousness.

Authors Note-Gonna re-introduce the other vault hunters next time...sooooo yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As zer0 awoke, he felt...strange, like something happened the night prior, he remembers bathing the injured siren, the siren threw a wet sponge at him, he caught her doing something and...oh the 'slip-up' when he felt her, he is lucky to be alive, he is unsure why she let him live when something like that happened, he must question her.

As he looked over he saw her sleeping form still lying there, 'Perhaps later, one does not want to deal with a pissed-off siren' so he decided he would just get up and cook some spidera- oh, they were left on the fire and are now completely inedible, 'i'll fetch more later' zer0 thought, as he turned to do one final inspection of the cave, he noticed something rather odd, an echo was left on the floor next to the siren, his bed was in the shadows so he knows the intruder did not see him, but still, it is unsettling knowing someone could have done away with his siren, he will not allow this, he walked over to the echo and awoke the siren, he showed her the recorder and she press play, still pissed at zer0 for waking her, a male voice came over the echo and said

"Lilith, for when you wake up to this i'll be back at sanctuary, i've made contact with the other four vault hunters but they said there was a fifth supposed to be there with them, some big tall skinny guy, the only distinguishable feature of his is a mask, dark and reflective to hide an identity, he could be another assassin comin for you, look out when you go hunting, anyway one of the others is a siren, markings and powers to match so, yeah keep an eye out for her, another is an ex dahl sergeant and arrogant bastard, watch out for him, and the last two are a midget with a steriod and pain addiction and a schoolgirl who's apparently a 'prodigy at robotics and all round badass' so look out for em cos i sent them your echo co-ords, they should be there at around mid-day for ya, anyway i'll be back in sanctu-*BANG,BANG*, ahh, shit i'm being attacked, i'll get you in sanctuary and-"

Zer0 noticed a worried look wash over her face and asked her

"Do you know this man?, is he an ally?"

"Yeah, he's...a friend, a close friend who's just been attacked, so i'm goin to look for him"

"Not with an injury, you will stay here and wait for the others, they will assist you in finding your friend"

"I'm not just gunna sit around and wait_"

"With that injury you will pass out in combat and be killed, your friend will not be killed, he sounded like he has seen many battles, like you have"

"Yeah, he's one of us, a vault hunter, a strategic master and elite tactician, he and the other two-"  
"Mordecai and Brick? And i assume the tactician is Roland,correct?"

"Yeah, wait how did you-"

"They all have bounties, i was planning to kill you all, but that has changed"

"Wait wh-"

Just as she was about to start her sentence, a thick truxican accent echoed throughout the cave, it was shouting about 'Puddles of bandits are awesome', he recognised that voice from the train, the one known as salvador, the 4 vault hunters came bursting around the corner, anxious to see this 'Lilith', they froze as they saw zer0 next to her, they looked at each other and Gaige, the schoolgirl, yelled out

"Hey, you're that guy from the train, right?"

Zer0 nodded yes, she ran up the stairs and aimed a submachine-gun at him,zer0's hand slowly moved down to his waist for his blade, he was ready to split the teen in half, but the soldier came in-front of them and forced a temporary truce, he asked zer0 how he survived the train ride, zer0 simply replied with

"I killed my way to a boat, took the boat and sailed here, killed more and ended up here"

The soldier asked,

"Wait, you took the little shits boat, that robot screamed for 3 hours before we shot it, still up there gettin repaired, you left us up there?"

Zer0 wanted to punch the soldier, but instead simply responded with

"You all left me, i watched you walk from the wreckage and forget about me, i survived, you all seem...alive at-least"

Axton was ready to respond before the siren stood between them, not the red-headed one, not _his_ one, the blue haired one, she was obviously fed up of this and wanted to speak to the other siren, from the research zer0 had done in the past, there were only six sirens alive in the universe at one time, two were in-front of him, he could kill two sirens with one swing from his blade, but no, he decided against it.

After a few hours and siren filled conversations later, everyone was 'friends' or as friendly as you can get between a master assassin, schoolgirl, midget, soldier and two sirens.

"So, Roland told me all you guys are lookin for the vault?" asked lilith

"Ci chicka, we're hyped up and ready for murder HAHHHAAAAH!"

"Shut up sal, but yeah, we're here for it, why, is that why you're here, huh beautiful?"Zer0 was ready to split the soldier in two, he refrained when Maya punched him, Maya being the other, blue haired siren.

"Hey, come on guys, this chicks guy friend has been jumped and we're arguin like schoolkids?"Gaige said, Sal laughed and replied with,

"You're the schoolkid here, chicka"Gaige simply glared at him, she was about to shoot him when lilith announced,

"I know where the guys are, the ones that took Roland!"

"Well siren, where are they, they will die for this act"Zer0 spoke up at last.

"The echo had a bandit kings voice, someone named Flanksteak, he holds up at the old dam"

"Well, what are we waiting for, i'm gunna tear this guy apart HAHA-"

"Shut it sal, but yeah we're gunna kill this guy, and maybe after it we can get a few drinks, waddya say fiery redhead?"

At this point zer0 rose from the floor and unsheathed his blade, he pointed it at Axton and uttered out

"If you attempt to flirt with anyone else while we are planning an assault on a bandit stronghold, i'm going to spread parts of you across this planet you piece of s-"

"Zer0!, i can handle a flirt, Axton shut up, take the hint when i'm not interested, jackass"

"Ahhh alright, I know when it's a lost cause, so the plan for the dam assault is?"

"We kill any and all who stand in our way until we find this 'Roland', once found we extract him back to sanctuary and kill whatever tries to stop us from accomplishing this task"Maya took a breath after saying that, she received funny glances but no objections.

Lilith just said,

"Lets go then"

"Lilith you will remain here, your wound prevents you from optimal combat, remain here and we can return here when available"Zer0 said, but there was no time for an argument as the vault hunters took off through the cave, leaving lilith in her cave with _alot_ to think about.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Lilith sat in her cave she was thinking, well more like over-analysing, but thinking nonetheless, she remembers every detail of her little... _bathing experience_ with zer0 and she has no idea on how to feel, she ran her hand through her red hair, the other nursing her wound with her siren abilities, she would be fine in no time and she knew that zer0 knew this too, the question she is wondering is why he wanted her to stay, knowing full well she can handle herself in that dam, she wonders maybe if he is overprotective of those that don't treat him like a psychopath or mindless killer, maybe he underestimates her or maybe he has...no that's not possible, not an assassin that admitted he was going to kill her before, surely he hasn't developed a... _soft spot_ for her, he doesn't even know her or anything of her past or the kind of people she associates with, but as an intergalactic assassin, he's probably seen and dealt with worse.

She flumps down on her bed and stares at the cave ceiling, she needs to ask him this when he gets back, the last person that had showed a soft spot for her had ended up with a bartender instead, and that same person has now been kidnapped and held for ransom, funny how her saviour may save her ex aswell.

She knows how men like zer0 work, they play all hardass and ninja-cliché and as soon as they've been in your pants, they walk, they toss you to the side like a roadkill skag. She doesn't want to end up like that but, she considers if zer0 is different...i mean he has the skill of an elite assassin, the gear and mindset of one and hardly ever talks or touches others unless necessary...most fakers would have jumped right in the bath with her after the incident, not backed off and left without saying the words 'Hot' or 'Damn girl', she knows men that would, and have tried to before, _kill_ to get with her or any siren for that matter, but not him, not zer0, he walked away and doesn't even try a move on her, despite knowing how she is like...naked.

She slowly closes her eyes and lets her mind wander to other things, like how much fun they'll be having without bringing her...god-damn tall dark and dangerous types.

As the five vault hunters approached the dams entrance, they noticed two things:

1) The dam was locked but the courtyard wasn't...thank you to sals eyesight for that.

2) And two the place was filled to the brim with nomads and psychos.

So, as Axton had done so many times before, he started to fill in everyone on his 'Run in and don't die' strategy, zer0 payed no attention to him, he was working on how to destroy those turrets before the drunk marauders begin to sober up and fire, with that being thought (?), he jumped out of the runner he was on,seeing as there was no other tye of vehicle for use, he landed in a swift combat roll and ran to the cliff face,after he had scaled the cliff.

He watched over the bandits as they strolled about, un-aware of the silent hell that was about to break loose, before zer0 could unleash sed hell, he watched as the other vault hunters, his companions, crash into the gate before it rose up to stop them, Axton was the first in combat zer0 noted, from his tales that he told about being in DAHL awhile back, he was the 'Gloryseeker' of the group, Sal was the 'Leeroy Jenkins' of the group seeing as he had the pain tolerance and IQ of a boulder and Maya and Gaige were the overwatch for the two meatshields, however he noticed that the sirens eyes were good but not great and the schoolgirls were beyond bad, he had to watch the overwatch aswell as protect the two meatshields, he sighed, atleast it was a challenge, or an attempt at one at the least.

After the 5 minutes spent on taking out the courtyard, the vault hunters realised their next obstacle, a locked drawbridge.

Axton was the first to speak, "Well, how in the holy hell do we get past this thing?" just as he had finished his sentence, a larger than normal nomad appeared, with what looked to be a key from his chain on his neck, he swung his door-shield infront of him to reveal not one, but three midgets tied to the front of his shield, zer0 reacted swiflty, he brought his newly acquired Jakobs sniper to his shoulder and without aiming, shot through the gap in the nomads shield, and releasing a midget, who tried to punch the nomad but was soon stepped on by him, zer0 guessed he weighed a great deal to be able to squash someone with that much ease, he then saw a turret mount on the ground beside him, a DAHL turret, courtesy of Axton who was shooting at the shield also, he saw sal charge the nomad with a pair of shotguns out and screaming something in spanish, 'Heres one midget that will not be squashed under the boot' thought zer0 with a slight internal chuckle, Gaige was sitting at a broken bus, far left of zer0 trying to spray the nomad, seeing as her humongous death bot was repairing in digistruct-ence (?), he finally looked to the blue haired siren, he saw her also spraying the shield, but with a corrosive smg, hoping to have a god effect on him but to no avail, as he was about to turn around to strike the nomad himself, he heard the faint words "Fuck this guy" being muttered by the siren, and his attention was now drawn to the huge orb that now froze the nomad in place, soon after being obliterated by Gaiges death bot, who had now completely reformed, he must say, he was impressed at how this ragtag group of strangers had effectively cleared about thirty percent of the bandit dam/camp. He was looking forward to the rest as he drew his blade in one hand and sniper in the other, as he heard the door being unlocked and a sense of danger wash over him...something he has waited too long to feel again.

 _As Lilith awoke, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and began to notice a familiar figure at the end of her bed, wielding what looked like a blue bladed sword and flashing the number '0' on his dark and void-filled helmet, she knew that helmet all too well, she managed to utter out groggily "Zer0, what are you doing?, she began to reach for her pistol, knowing that the blade was out for more than show, but froze as he took a threatening step towards her,still flashing the '0' on his helmet, she could tell by his body language that she would suffer if she moved, so she breathed out deeply and repeated her question,"Zer0, what the hell are you doing?, You're supposed to be with the others not creeping on m-", she was cut off as a blue blade had positioned itself at her neck, she swallowed hard, trying not to focus on this...being that was going to be the end of her, she heard him say, "The weak deserve death, the strong deserve life, you are weak, you give up too easily and so...i must cleanse Pandora of weakness, goodbye siren.", the voice modifier on his helmet showed no emotion as lilith felt tears forming as a searing pain formed quickly on her neck when suddenly..._

She woke up, in a cold sweat as she clutched her neck, almost strangling herself, she looked around the cave for that zer0 guy, but saw nothing, she let go of her neck and snatched her pistol up, she fired a few shots into the darkness, knowing that this zer0 thing can blend pretty well with darkness, she lets out an almost forced sigh and collapses back down onto her bed and groans out tiredly "What the hell are you zer0?"

"Maya look out" Gaige screamed as a marauder lunged at her, a knife brandished in his hand, "I got him!" Yelled Salvador, as he jumped ontop of the marauder and pummelled him into a form of liquid...soup if you like a description.

Zer0 was on ahead of his vault hunter companions, going only for the tough ones, the mutant psychos and huge, badass nomads, so far though his thirst for blood has gone unsated with these...pathetic excuses of life, he was no longer paying attention to the others as he felt the sensation of blood splattering on his suit, he loved this, it's one of the few things he enjoyed, he loved the feeling of his blade cutting through bone and muscle, pulling the blade out and feeling the victims blood spray over him, it pulled him into an almost... _animalistic_ state of killing, he does not stop however, these bandits are weak, they deserve what is inevitably coming to us all right? Zer0 is here to make sure that it's... a little sooner than intended. As zer0 finishes the last nomad off, he says, to the dead lump of skin , "The weak return to the void, the strong are strong enough to with-hold death for longer", as Axton approaches with the rest of the vault hunting crew, he asks "Look Z, they're all dead, why talk to them?", Zer0 simply ignores this buffoon, 'he will never understand what this means, he will blow it off and joke about it', Zer0 clenches his fist at this, he wants to _show_ this man what it means, not tell him, 'he will suffer soon enough', As the vault hunters approach, what they assume is the holding area if the cells are any consolation, they should be seeing the target momentarily zer0 thought, but something irked him, he thought that even for a group of bandits, this seemed too easy, perhaps it was due to the more increase in vault hunters this time, or maybe it could be something deeper, something everyone has been blind to, but he has to ignore all of these thoughts as they approached the final cell out of a prison looking room, he saw a coloured man, brown skin but looked battlehardened, much like lilith, the redheaded siren, he looked to be late twenties and looked as though to be formulating something, whatever it was is anyones guess but he spoke up as sal knocked on his cell door, the man spoke, "Ah, vault hunters, it's good to finally meet you all in person, helluva job fighting through those bloodshot bastards"

What happened next was something unpredicted, even to zer0, the wall exploded and some humungous bot floated in,it was a circular shape, well armoured and had a single red eye used for vision, it had a shield built in but not hidden from view, it shot blue beam-links at the mans arms from it's eye, it pulled him from the cell and floated backwards and upwards, towards the top of the dam.

Zer0 heard Axton yell, "We're a' comin buddy!" And the vault hunters began the treck up the stairwell to the top of the dam.

 _Again as lilith awoke, she saw herself looking fresh, a younger version of herself and the others standing near the defeated destroyer, lilith was puzzled as to why she was dreaming about this, she looked around to see any key things she may have missed before, then she saw it, a dash of black in the bushes not far from where they were standing, she saw the younger mordecai scan the area aswell but he looked back at the beaten behemoth, lilith however did not, she wandered over, ignoring the group of the past versions of her and her friends, she walked over to the bushes to see two figures, knelt down and hidden from sight, she heard them whispering, the larger one, the more feminine shaped one, had a hood to cover her face, and an omega symbol on her back, the other looked to be an apprentice, he had a facemask only covering his mouth and nose, she heard the woman whisper to him, "Zer0, it is time we leave" The younger one simply nodded and followed suit._

Lilith again, awoke in a cold sweat, she has no idea what that was, but it was not a dream, more of a...pre-vision, seeing into the past, 'perhaps another effect from consuming raw eridium' she thought, she never noticed those figures before, she remembers only Mordecai looking around for something, but never asked himwhat it was. God she was a mess right now, she has dreamed about a 'Companion' of hers slitting her throat, and now she finds out that the same assassin companion was spying on her, from what seems to be the very beginning, 'I'm gonna sleep on this, none of this makes sense, i'm sooo askin him when he gets back though, and he ain't slippin away this time.'She thought deviously but also warily, she knew how skilled this man, thing was, and it can blend into any background?, dshe's gonna keep an eye on him for a _long_ time.

As the vault hunters managed to fight through a good chunk of loaders and bandits, who seemed to team against the vault hunters for some reason, they made it to where the huge robot was holding this 'Roland' as zer0 remembers, they had fought too hard to let it end here, as Roland shouted,"Kill this constructor so we can get the hek outta here!", Axton immediately threw down his turret and it rained hell upon the machine, sal ran in and sprayed it's eye with everything he had, maya used her corrisive maliwan to do damage and zer0 and gaige took out the moonshot loaders, they were winning so far and never let it go, until they heard the constructor explode and silence wash over the field, did they start talking, zer0 blocked himself from the rest of them, he hung back from them and contemplated his next move with the redhead, before he moved onto the vault itself.

*  
As lilith recieved the echo from Axton saying that roland was safe, she was relieved, but she said something that her brain couldn't shoot down, she asked, "Is zer0 alright?", Axtons only response was a silence, until she heard Gaige yell, "Yeah he's fine, if it is a he, i'm gonna stop talkin now", Lilith almost laughed, she knew gaige to be the socially awkward one of the group, and zer0 the antisocial one of the group.

Lilith noticed that all zer0 does is push the others away, although only meeting for a few hours she got a good impression, he didn't like the others, ot being near them, she knew he was a cold and emotionless killer who killed and shed strangers blood for a challenge, she knew he pushed the others away due to this, for their own sake so he doesn't get attatched or fiind out their a challenge, maybe...maybe thats why he wants her, it makes sense, a warrior who is a siren, would be a challenge for him if he tried anything, but if it was she'd be dead and buried...he wants something more...more than her or her fighting skills...she doesen't know what that is yet...but she will find out, once he gets back here.

As zer0 felt the whirring of fast travel, he spawned in at frostburn canyon with none of his companions, Roland headed to sanctuary with Axton, Maya and Gaige, Sal went off harrasing bandits somewhere and zer0 is here to check on his siren.

The usual stages of combat and disappointing fights ensued until zer0 reached the lair of the siren, he entered to find her lying on her bed, eyes opened and stairing out into the ceiling, he felt he should make his presence known.

"*Ahem*, Hello lilith, are you alright, may i help you with anything?" She jumped slightly at his voice but reacted just as he'd expected, "Nah, i'm good, thanks though, hey zer0, can you help me move this "She was reffering to a metal ammunitions crate, "It's kinda heavy and i ain't fit for heavy liftin", "Of course siren" zer0 replied, as walked up to her however, he never failed to notice the attempt at concealing a pistol in her jeans,zer0 prepared himself for a combat situation, he tensed and went on alert and focused on the sirens movements and gestures, she turned as soon as zer0 had layed his hands on the box and aimed the pistol at his head, she growled out,"What do you want from m-" Just as she was about to finish, the non-hologram version of zer0 tackled her to the ground and pinned her hands to the floor with one hand and wielding his blade to her neck with the other, he said in an almost threatening tone, "Do not try that again siren, i will hurt you if you attempt it"

He dragged her over to the bed and threw her onto it, he displayed a crimson red '0' on his helmet and held his blade up to her neck.

Lilith went into full on panic, this was like her dream, the exact positions, she gulped hard,she was frantically thinking, trying to find a way past the assassin that had her at knife/blade point, she knew it,she knew she should have just asked and not threatened him, she could have waited to find out, but no, she fucked up and now she's paying for it, as she felt her life go by in quick snippets she was unaware of the stray tear that rolled down her cheek.

zer0 took note of a tear from the siren and contemplated two things:

1)He could kill her, and disappear.

2) He could help her, remain on high alert but comfort her, as it is not often you see a sirens tears.

He lowered his blade slightly.

*  
She felt him lower his blade slightly, she looked at him with hopeful but tear-filled eyes and uttered out, "I'm sorry, i'm sorry zer0".She reached her hand out, and gently rested it on the top of his hand, she felt him tense up, she knew he did not have much trust in her after her little stunt, she regretted it, she wants to take it back but on the other hand she desperately wants to know about him and his past.

Zer0 looked at her, he saw her place her hand upon his, he involuntarily tensed at the sudden contact, he was about to kill her, he was going to end her and she...holds his hand?, zer0 was confused and his helmet projected a '?', Lilith saw this and asked him, "What does that mean?", zer0 internally sighed, he didn't want to tell her anything but...he felt she was the only person he could tell about something, he was undoubtedly mindfucked and lowered his blade entirely, he brushed her hand off and asked her, "Why?"

"Why?", she heard him ask, she expected this question and replied with, "Because i know nothing about you as a person or whatever you are, you touched me up in the bath and i don't know anything about you, that and i've...seen things", what zer0 did not know, was that while she was here, she had looked him up on the echo, she found him on 'Top 10 of the galaxies most wanted murderers', he was number 1 in the assassin category, she should never had doubted his abilities, she read up on him and saw that he has destroyed 3 corporations and has a kill count of a small country, he was dangerous not just as a fighter but to be around, even for a siren, he brings death and darkness wherever he pleases, so long as a 'Challenge' is promised she knows he will butcher _anyone_ to get to it.

Zer0 was thinking, hard, about what she said, "I don't know a thing about you _as a person",_ he was unsure as to why he was conflicted over this, he never lets anyone know about him, he likes it that way, but he wants to tell her, this one person from the thousands that have asked before her, he wants to let her know how dangerous he is to be around, but he wants her...he wants her... _to stay_.

He responded to her statement with a slight form of dejection in his tone, "Who i am is unimportant, what i am is unimportant, what have you seen siren?"

He heard her inhale and she began to explain her dream of zer0, slashing her throat and walking off, she then explained her vision of the past, of how she saw zer0 when he had no helmet and just a mask, of his mentor with the hood, he began to feel uncomfortable, he knows of sirens and their abilities but never this type, he asks in a careful but slightly unstable tone,"Did you see my face? my identity?" She shook her head,no, zer0 let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in, he looked at her through his mask and brought a gloved hand onto hers, he muttered to himself,"One day siren, one day you may know, but not today."

She felt his hand, his leather gloved hand rest on top of hers, she looked up to him and saw he had the '...' on his helmet to show he was thinking, she didn't know nearly as much as she wanted to, but it was a start, she looked to the outside of her cave and saw the night creeping, she decided to make a bold move, she grabbed his hand gently and fell backwards, pulling him ontop of her, she rolled him off of her and wrapped an arm around him, she felt him tense and she could just sense the three letters in his head 'WTF', before the darkness enveloped her vision she managed to say,"So i know you ain't killin me tonight", and she fell asleep.

Zer0 was in a state of panic, not for himself or any mistakes that may be made, he knows she has slipped into unconsciousness and before he has any more time to dwell on his thoughts, he too falls asleep.

Authors Note-So you guys know, the '*' was a scene change from character to character...soooo yeah.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Zer0 was awake, he stood at the end of the sleeping redheads bed, he was having a quiet discussion with his employer,

"And do you have the rest of the vault hunters in sanctuary?"

"Yes"

"Are you with the siren?"

"Yes"

"Are the you going after the vault key train tomorrow?"

"Yes, everything is in place, give the order for me and i'll make sure they will follow like-"

"Like sheep to the slaughter, alright alright, i knew i hired you for a reason"

"They will perish naturally if you give it time, they will walk into your trap and will be yours.I trust my funds will be delivered to my account also?"

"Yeah sure zer0, just make sure my little 'friends' walk into where we want and you'll have your money"

"Good, i must leave she is awakening"

And with that, zer0 ended the call with his employer, he had alot of money on this and was not up for losing it, he saw her rub her eyes and yawn like a child, 'Innocence lost' he thought with a smirk.

She got up from her bed and walked over to him, she said in a suggestive tone,

"You know, it's rude to leave a woman by herself when she wakes up."

"Then go back to sleep, i have some business i must take care of."

"*Huff*, jackass"

Zer0 left the woman to sleep and contacted Axton over the echo,

"Axton, are there any jobs?"

"As a matter of fact there is, we gotta go out to the tundra express for some spy, he apparently knows the vault key will be on a train going through there, we gotta take it"

"I will go there, give the co-ords for this 'Tundra' and i will progress through...alone"

"Ummm, yeah sure, if you're certain your up for it then sure, thanks for the break"

"I need no thanks, only the kill and challenge, co-ords now"

"Yeah sure"

And with that zer0 received the exact coordinates his employer predicted, he headed out and decided to leave the sleeping siren to rest,'If only she knew what awaits her, almost pitiful...almost'Zer0 thought with a smirk as he punched in the coordinates to the fast travel.

As zer0 spawned in, he walked through the valley, having already been given a map by his employer he knows the place in great detail, he sees where the 'spy' is and has an idea to ignite the local varkid populace on fire to wake him up.

5 minutes and 40 varkid screams later, the hunter awoke, he sounded a little spanish if zer0 was to guess, he looked slim, slightly toned and long hair, he had goggles on his face as zer0 looked through his rifle scope and was...a pretty good shot with his rifle, seeing as he was atop a lighthouse in the valley, he'd have to be.

Zer0 was informed by the vault hunter, now identified as Mordecai, that he should look for a child bomb maker to help hijack the train.

Zer0 approached a cave with live missiles hanging from the ceiling like puppets, he approached a shed with the bomb maker who had just, blew a marauder into a pile of...nothingness.

"Are you the child known as 'Tiny Tina'?"

"Hell yeah sucka...whos askin?"

"Mordecai told me to find you, said you could help me with a train hijacking."

"Awwww, hellz yeah, buuut imma need ma badonkadonks for my 'Ladies' first, if you want the train, FIND THE BADONKADONKS!"

Zer0 backed away from the...intense child and headed for the bandit camp nearby for the 'Badonkadonks'

As he arrived at the gate of the camp he heard the spanish sniper slur drunkily through his echo,

"Need a hand ma man, i got plenty a' ammo"

"No, i wish to go alone, do not fire"

"Meh, if you say so"

Zer0 ignored whatever else the drunken sniper had to say and began his slicing through the camp, this camp held badass nomads and psychos, it provided short challenge for zer0 as he grabbed the two 'Badonkadonks' which were huge missiles and walked back to tina.

"Awwww hell yeah, best day eva!, just gimme a minute an i'll have the ladies ready for youz"

After 3 minutes of worrying explosions from the shed, tina presented the two ladies, which were two stuffed bunny rabbits strapped to huge missiles, zer0 just lumped them across to a nearby hut and placed them on the roof,

"Right, just poke their bellies when you want me to set the 'splosives off, i gotta do it remotely."

As instructed zer0 poked the bellies and watched them take to the air and demolish the train track, bits of the train went everywhere and zer0 went up to find what he was looking for.

As zer walked up the train track and onto the ice shelf, he knew what was to come, there would be no vault key, a power core would awiat him, it would drain the shields of sanctuary and 'Poof', money and another successful job for zer0, he walked harmlessly by the loaders and bits of wreckage, to arrive here, a broken robotic giant or 'Wilhelm' as he was more commonly known, he was there, dead from the explosion as predicted and his power core was on the ice next to him, zer0 echoed ahead to inform Axton,

"Axton, there was no vault key, but a power core that can save the city from destruction, i will return"

"Oh thanks buddy, i hope the varkids were-Oh hey lilith, when'd you get here, nah it don't matter i don't care, so yeah z, get the core back here and we'll see about saving sanctuar-"

He cut the call off as his employer echoed him,

"Is it going according to plan?"

"Yes, they are unaware, the shield will be down in an hour, prepare your attack"

"Right on, thanks pumpkin..."

And the call ended there, zer0 returned to sanctuary, the dull city of 'Hope' for these people, 'almost pitiful how easily they will be wiped out' , zer0 thought as he delivered the core to the crimson raider on the outpost just outside of sanctuary.

'10. 9. 8 .7 .6 .5 .4 .3 .2 .1 and-'

The shield dropped at that exact moment, he heard the raider shout over the echo that the shield was down, before he was blown to bits.

Zer0 ran from the city and watched as the helios station began to bombard the city with moonshot after moonshot, he heard over his echo that lilith was attempting to lift the city into the air, but thought that this feat was impossible, he saw the others appear infront of him as lilith pushed them from the city, she shouted sorry and...it was gone, the city had 0 was impressed.

"How the hell did this happen, we had everything goin smoothly until-"Axton looked back at zer0,

"Until you brought us that core, you son of a bit-"A blade found it's way to his throat before he could finish the sentence, it would seem zer0 has to lie a little onger to maintain this illusion

"I did not know, this is unfortunate but the city is safe, we will find the tyrant and finish him...we will return to sanctuary"

"And how do you know this for sure?" The blue haired siren asked

"I have...faith" Zer0 was almost sick saying that, he has never lied so much in his life. It is shameful, but then again, he _kills_ for a living.

He heard his employer call through his helmet as him and the group progress to the highlands as Roland suggested, the employer told him 'to continue with plan B, incase plan A went to shit', zer0 obliged and was given further instructions, he turns to the group and announces,

"I know a way back, it is complicated but it is certain to work"

"Well spit it out amigo!"

"We find a fast travel and calibrate sanctuary into it's network, seeing as a sirens blast may have corrupted the core files for that location, we must do this if we wish to return to our allies."

"Well, it's the only lead we got...what's the harm in tryin right?" The soldier suggested with false hope, the others bought it though and they began to journey to the highlands.

 **8 HOURS LATER**

As they finally arrived at the highlands, after fighting through the three horns valley and the fridge, they arrived and noticed the flying city, hovering there in the air.

"Gaige, do you think you could calibrate the location into the network?"

"Yeah, but i'd need the coordinates from scooter, and i'd need to breach the main firewall just to add it into the main network and make it available from all of these things"

"Very well, contact scooter and work on it, we may as well set up camp here, no wildlife and a fast travel next to us seems like a good camp, any objections?"

Silence, just nods from the group signaled zer0 that this may shift the plan back into motion.

"Very well, let us begin."

As everyone scampered to do their job, zer0 noticed axton and gaige were being...particularly close and giggling alot, he suspects a deeper form of friendship has been created between the two, Maya has been echoing the marksman known as Mordecai an irregular amount of times, another bond he'd look out for and exploit if necessary, and sal...talks to his shoes.

'A form of relationship has been created between these hunters, exploitation will be easy and success will be achieved faster' in the back of his head he heard, 'And what of you and lilith zer0?, you have felt for the first time in 7 years when around her...you cannot hide it', he knows this is true and decides to distance himself from her for when they get back, there will be no weakness for him, none whatsoever.

After about three hours of irritating giggles from gaige, long conversations with Maya and her echo and sal...being sal, zer0 heard gaige yell, through a laugh,

"It's done!"

"Finally, let us return home"

"What no 'thanks gaige' or 'you're awesome gaige'?"

"Do not seek constant praise girl, it will let you down and weaken you" As zer0 punched in the coords for sanctuary, he realised his mistake when he heard gaige scream,

"ENOUGH WITH THE FUCKING GIRL THING ALREADY!"

And they appeared in sanctuary, surprised that her machine worked zer0 simply gave her a thumbs up and wandered away from the group and into a corner of the city to think, he climbed up on one of the roofs, made sure he would not be disturbed and sat down in a meditation position, his thoughts were beginning to form and he was in complete calmness.

Shortly lived however his helmet rang, and he answered after checking that no-one was near,

"Hey pumpkin, hows it goin in banditville huh?"

"It's going well, they seem wary of me, i may have disturbed them slightly"

"So long as you get them to the bunker, you can leave, only after it though, so wheres my siren?"

Zer0's finger twitched at this, he would ignore it normally but it was his trigger finger this time,

"The siren is not yours yet, but she is here, asleep in the HQ"

"Does she suspect you?"

"No, she fears my skill, but does not think i was purposely bringing the shield down"

"Good, good, hey to get the plan ready for their little assault, i need you to deliver a message to Roland"

"What kind?"

"Just tell him that you spotted a 'Hulking figure with huge fists near the entrance to a bandit camp', he'll get the idea."

"Very well, may i ask why?"

"It's an old friend of his, he's a muscley bastard but civil enough for a bandit, you want his profile?"

"Please"

After a few minutes of silent waiting zer0 recieved it

"Ah, Brick the bandit king, he is an ally of Rolands?"

"Don't question any further, it doesn't concern you but yes he was, now deliver the message"

"Very well."

And with that, zer0 ended the call, he nimbly leapt down from the roofs and approached the raider hq, he entered silently and crept up the stairs to the planning room, he saw Mordecai and Lilith asleep and Roland standing there,

"Roland, i must speak with you"

"Ermm, okay but can't it wait?"

"No, in private now"

"Ermm sure, come on back to the back room"

As zer0 approached a dingy looking room, he walked in and was greeted by a huge hole in the side of the building and a huge fall to those that were not careful,

"I have sources that tell me that we can take out Jack in one swoop, but i need assistance from you"

"Alright, and what is it you need"

"Well, those same sources are part of a gang, known as 'Slabs'"

He saw Roland tense at this,

"So you know what i'm asking?"

"I do, and you're insane, you know they'll tear you up right?"

"They will try, you know as well as i do that the bunker that Jack owns is where he has set up, it wouldn't be as heavily guarded otherwise"

"I know that, but how will a psychotic bandit king help us get to the bunke-ooohhh, you want the air support"

"Sharp minded, yes i do, if we have those men and ourselves attacking the fortress, we will win, we hav two sirens and two master tacticians, it'll be hard not to"

"Hmmm, fine i'll consider it, but the past for me and the king may make it difficult for you to convince him"

"Then write a message, i will deliver and he will assist, mention the fall of hyperion could be because of him, he will come"

"Ermmm, alright and how do you know this?"

Zer0 was walking to the door and stopped,

"I was hired to kill you all, i know a great deal"

"And are you going to kill us all after this?"

Zer0s only response was a ':)' emoticon, before walking out and leaving an uncomfortable feeling Roland in the room.

Roland thought to himself,'I'm not letting you outta my sight assassin'

Authors note-Sooo, what did you guys think of zer0? Not as caring and soft as you thought probably.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Here, deliver this to the slab king and you'll have him at our backs...probably"

Roland handed the note to zer0 and zer0 read it over, it was apologetic and mentioned 'Revenge against Jack', zer0 was going to question as to what the mention of revenge is for, but Lilith walks in and spots them both,

"Havin fun boys?"

"There is a challenge ahead, i seek it and will pursue, no fun just work"

"What he means is that he's...gunna try and get 'The Slab King' back with us, i think he's outta his mind"

I

Lilith looked at zer0 warily, although he may look like a beanpole, she new he was one of the most efficient killers in this constalation, she didn't doubt him but she almost...feared him, emphasis on almost, she knows what he has done, who he has killed and how slowly he killed them, and he only killed some slowly because...they ran, they gave him no challenge and he got pissed, so he hunted and tortured them, she did not like being close to him and certainly didn't doubt him against brick.

I

Zer0 looked upon his siren, he could not be attracted to her, he was...made not to feel, he was sure that these feelings that crept up on him were just temporary, something to ignore...but he still felt them, he has tried to repress them but they always come back, perhaps after he leaves her for his employers entertainment he would become the old him, the good him...the _evil_ him.

He read the note several times and decided to go on his way to thousand cuts, where the slabs had setup,

"I will take my leave and echo you when i have accomplished this task, goodbye roland, goodbye lilith"And with that he left.

I

As she watched zer0 leave she turned to roland,

"So, you're sending him to Brick for what reason?"

"He has the suspicion that Jack is holdin up in the bunker, just across from where brick has setup, he says that if we have bricks slabs and him on our side and we attack Jack, we could end the son of a bitch in one strike, you in?"

"Heh, hell yeah i'm in"

I

Zer0 has just appeared on a ridge from the highlands and is now looking upon the bandit camp known as 'Slab Town', he aimed his rifle and with 5 loud shots, the first part was cleared, he jumped down and progressed further through the village, but stopped as he heard over the echo a bandit shouting,

"King we got an intruder!"

He heard an even gruffer voice reply with,

"An intruder huh?, sounds like hyperion sent another assassin, alright boys, fight like badasses or die like bitches!"

'Hyperion sent another assassin', well he's not wrong zer0 thought with some amusement, but his thoughts were cut short as he heard the engine of a buzzard approach and a bandit shouting "FEAR THE SKIES", zer0 chuckled a dark chuckle at this, 'The skies fear me' he thought as he threw a corrisive kunai at the engine and watched him plummet into a ravine below him, zer0 turned to continue through the camp and stopped as he saw a huge warehouse, but between him and the warehose stood...8 bandits, 9 if you count the goliath who was asleep, so zer0 unsheathed his blade and went to work, he split 3 in half bfore they knew what had happened, the others turned to see this and began firing at him, he threw his decoy and crept behind them, killing the 2 before they could react to his pressence,'5 down' zer0 thought, he heard the goliaths snoring stop and the behemoth lumber towards him at an alarming rate, thinking swiftly zer0 threw 3 slag and fire kunai at him and watched him sizzle for a second, before he went on to the rest.

After the 5 minute fight for zer0, he approached the warehouse and entered through the roof into the main area, he saw the 7 foot tall 'Slab King' and held his hands up, mainly because two goliaths wielding miniguns were aimed at him, zer0 pulled a note from his belt and held it up,

"Slab king, this message is for you, from the one known as roland"

The giant tensed slightly at the mention of roland, he jumped down from his balcony with a huge hammer and took the note, after several minutes and re-reads of the note later, the king spoke up,

"So, roland needs me back, huh?, i'll be honest i've missed the raiders, alright you got me an ma boys, we're in"

"Very well, echo him to tell him of the news"

"Yeah alright"

As zer0 turned to walk away, his helmet beeped and he picked up the speed a little, just to get out of earshot from the huge man, he answered the call,

"Yes?"

"Is it done?"

"Yes the assualt will be soon, prepare your men and i will call when the fight is upon us"

"Ok great, hey, i've been thinkin, why don't ya come and work for me after this huh?, i mean your skill and infinite resources will help you in the long run and sure help me out a great dea-"

"I work for no man or company, i take contracts and disappear once paid,i require a challenge and a company assisting me will remnove the elemant of challenge,i honorably decline your proposal"

"Huh, alright then"

And he ended the call there, he progressed to the fast travel station and returned to sanctuary, he saw roland through the hq window, he was in deep thought and decided not to bother him, he instead went up to his roof and began to think about...alot of things, but mainly... _her_.

He could not push her from his thoughts, he must not keep this way of thinking up, he will not allow it, he will finish his job and what he was paid to do, and be gone, disappear like a shadow into the night...one of his favorite lines he thinks of before sleep takes over him.

I

"We're almost done everybody, we have the army of slabs and our crew together, all we need is the claptrap upgrade to get past the force field and a key card from a jack double in opportunity for the door to jacks chambers, thanks by the way brick, for the intel-"

"No problem"

"Anyway, axton and sal, you guys are on opportunity for the key card and maya and gaige, you guys head out to the 'Exploitation Preserve' i think Mordecai needs your help with something, zer0 you get a break, we need a fully rested sniper for this attack and Mordys gunna be drunk, so you stay in sanctuary and rest, no arguments" And roland cut the call off there, he sighed and looked to his plans again, he wasn't sure that they were going to work, even if they did they needed all the luck they could get for attacking that place, roland layed back and sighed'Tomorrows goin to be a pain in the ass'

I

Zer0 was awoken by a crashing noise from the streets of sanctuary, he looked down towards the street, ready to end whoever it was until he saw her...he'd recognise that red hair anywhere and he would know those tattoos also..Lilith

He heard her call his name, she sounded tired and so he leapt down next to her, she turned to him,unfazed as she was used to his...sudden appearences now and spoke up,

"Sire-,*Sigh*, Lilith, what may i help you with?"

"You owe me some explaining, i still know nothing about you and you know...we might die tomorrow so i thought you should...open up a little more"

"Lilith, you already know more than anyone else who is alive, what more do you want?"

"I know nothing about you!" she yelled, but soon gave a death stare to those that looked at her, she pulled zer0 into a nearby alleyway and continued,

"I want to know where you came from, your backstory and much more, but you blow me off at every attempt i make, just tell me for fuck sake"

"Why must you intrude?, i will tell you...tomorrow, after our attack i will tell you anything you want to know"He almost felt bad for feeling...amusement at knowing what was going to happen to her and her friends tomorrow, he saw her eyes light up a little as she just nodded and walked off'Oh siren, if only you knew what fresh hell awaits you', zer0 actually chuckled at this, he was capturing the most wanted criminals on Pandora and two sirens at the same time, he has come far from just killing officials and taking hits.

I

Lilith walked into moxxi's, she knew he was bullshitting, he wouldn't just give in so easily, she has to figure it out soon,

"Hey sugar, what can i get for you?" A familiar seductive voice dragged her from her thoughts,

"The usual mox, rakk ale"

A few minutes of waiting and her drink arrived, in it's normal repulsively brown bottle and wrapping, she swigged it down faster than intended, she ordered another, mind still on the enigmatic assassin as she fell into sleep.

 _ **3 HOURS LATER**_

Lilith awoke, she had fallen asleep on the counter at moxxi's, it seemed like an impossibility but she was only awakened by the touch on her shoulder, she turned to see maya, her siren sister, standing with blood on her combat gear and a few tears in her eyes,

"Maya, whats wrong?"

She replied in a quiet tone,

"It's mordecai, he lost...bloodwing"

Lilith almost screamed at this, she asked how it had happened and maya told her all about the preserve and the fight with a huge blooodwing, and how it ended.

Lilith had just noticed all of her fellow vault hunters in the bar aswell, her and maya at the counter,Roland,Brick and Mordecai all at one table, Mordecai surrounded by empty bottles and his head down on the table, she saw Axton walk up to him and pat him on the shoulder gently, she heard him utter out,

"Sorry buddy, for your loss, we're gettin him back for this"

He turned and walked back to the table that Sal and Gaige were at, Sal was describing how he was going to kill jack in every way imaginable, she looked around and noticed one hunter missing, zer0, she paid no attention to him though as she staggered from her bar stool and up to mordecai, she placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered to his ear,

"We'll get him back mordy, i swear"

She ran her hand through his hair and returned to her bar stool and left him to grieve, she looked around and saw Hammerlock talking with Moxxi, in a conversation that she couldn't hear properly, she looked around and saw no sanctuary citizens were in the bar, they had been cleared out by Moxxi as a form of privacy, she saw everyone with their heads down, everyone but Sal who was trying to cheer them up, failing but still trying, Lilith only thought of one thing and one thing only,

'I'm gunna fuckin murder Jack.'

Authors Note-Combat scenes and speeches for the next chapter...soooo...yeah.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Zer0 awoke to the sound of his echo beeping, it was a message from Roland, it was titled 'It is time', zer0 sighed from his roof, he looked out over sanctuary, he hesitated going to the meeting with his companions, but he knew that if his employer wanted details, he'd have to go.

He approached the HQ with speed and haste, he needed to make sure he missed nothing, so he opened the front door and walked upstairs, he entered the planning room to see Roland,Lilith,Brick and Mordecai, none of the others had arrived yet.

After about 10 minutes of waiting for the others, they had all arrived, as it was early morning, most were exhausted or hungover, he noticed Maya standing close to Mordecai, he also saw Gaige creep closer to Axton before Roland began the debrief on the attack.

Just before the briefing, zer0 quickly switched the call onto his employer, who had immediatley picked up and was silent throughout the entire debrief.

"This is it everybody, Jack and his vault key are in the bunker, we're takin him out and takin his vault key, Brick is gunna give us all the support we need from the air, Lilith and Maya are our elemantal proffesionals for the attack, they will be on the front line with Brick,Salvador and Axton, Gaige you stay behind Axton and do exactly as he says, I'll be there for overwatch and support for you all should you need it and Mordecai and...Zer0, will be our snipers, any questions?"

All zer0 noted was a few worried looks as they all looked to Roland, he knew none of them doubted him and would risk their lives for him, before he could dwell on this thought however he heard Maya ask,

"Wheres claptrap gunna be?, and do we need to cover him if he's out front with us?"

Roland thought for a second and responded with,

"He will be with Gaige and Axton, keep him covered for when he deactivates the force field, i'll have the key card to get into Jacks chambers so...zer0, watch my back"

Zer0 clenched his fist at this, he respected Rolands knowledge and expertise, but who was he to order his superior?, instead zer0 simply gave a thumbs up and drew his rifle, the others drew their respective weapons also, 'This is it' he thought,' The beginning of the end of the vault hunters', he smirked slightly at this as they all headed to the fast travel and readied themselves for the biggest and most intense battle of their lives.

I

As they all digistructed in the bandit camp known as Slab Town, none dared to attack seeing as their king was there and with the vault hunters, zer0 went to a perch overlooking everything and far from the others, although he should be against these hunters and not for them, he figurd he should not risk suspicion by doing nothing throughout the fight, as he knelt down and scoped out the situation, he saw Axton and Gaige go for cover behind some old car and...ohhh...holding hands aswell,'Heh, pitiful emotions from the lesser beings', he saw Maya and Lilith creep behind a shack, just west of Axton and Gaige, he saw Roland quite a bit back and Mordecai above him on a bandit balcony, meanwhile Brick and Sal stood in the middle, waiting for a fight,Zer0 switched his helmet on again,

"They're in position and ready to take the shield down, strike now"

"Very good zer0, remember, when they're in the chambers they must stand around the vault key, you stand well back, wouldn't want you in my trap"

"May i ask, what is your reason for dispatching loaders if you want them to reach you alive?"

"I need them to know that i ain't just gunna let them in, they'll get suspicious and be on full alert in my chambers, here comes the loaders, remember keep the sirens alive"

"Do not worry, they will arrive on time and in one piece, this i am sure of"

"Good"

And with that zer0 ended the call just as the first few loaders came down, he saw that they were just regular GUN loaders, so he just shot the arms off of them, and with his first shot echoing out to the first loader, chaos followed.

As he looked upon the carnage he saw that Sal and Brick both went in, throwing all caution to the wind and going ham on the loaders, he saw a few left behind from their rampage but Mordecai picked them off along with himself and Roland, he saw Deathtrap fly out and start hacking and slashing at any and all loaders left, along with a missile barrage from Axtons turret, a flash of purple drew his attention to the badass loader caught in Mayas phaelock, and a green acidic coating from Liliths smg, he saw Roland throw his turret out and shred a few remaining loaders, as the short brake from loaders showed them that helios was loading more robots into the cannon, they rushed claptrap to the forcefield and he took it down,

"Let us move swiftly, so as we do not get attacked so soon again"

Zer0 announced over the echo, he saw everyone rush forward up to the small buildings at the bottom of the hill that the bunker stood upon, a constructor spawned in, but was quickly shot down due to the immense firepower from the vault hunters, claptrap went wheeling back to the fast travel seeing as he'd done his part, and the vault hunters pushed up the hill, coming ever closer to the chambers.

They soon encountered a huge door, turrets spawned at the side, but much like the constructor, were quickly shredded and left piles of metal, more loaders were waiting behind the door and they were all badass, with the exception of one which was a yellow, taller and more powerful looking one, it dug it's huge feet into the stoney floor and began to bombard shot after shot into the vault hunters, lilith and maya destroyed it with relative ease due to their abilities as the rest of the team worked on the regular badass ones, they swiftly moved as one unit throughout the small base, until they saw a huge constructor, one twice the size of regular ones get launched in from helios and launch a larger missile barrage than the smaller ones aswell, zer0 spoke out softly,

"Greetings badass, provide me my challenge"

As the others ran for cover, zer0 threw his decoy out and crept around the side of the constructor, he saw that this one had turrets on the sides and decided to dispatch them for his comrades to get an opening, after destroying the turrets with relative ease, his decepti0n ran out and he was forced back into cover, his allies drew the constructors main barrage, as zer0 felt the familiar tingling sensation through his suit to tell him his decoy was ready again, he threw it out to draw the constructors fire and he ran to the front and threw 30 kunai at the constructors eye as it was trying to construct loaders, his attack disrupted the constructing process and disabled the constructor aswell, it fell to the ground and short circuited, due to the fact that all 30 kunai had been shock ones.

His temmates shouted their respective 'Thanks' over the echo, and they all proceeded up the stairs which led to the bunker.

When they all arrived, they heard the buzzards engines and explosions, Brick then informed the group that there were auto cannons and those cannons were 'Tearing up our air support', so after a quick 5 minutes of destroying flimsy autocannons, they all heard Jack over their echos announce,

"Now do you really think i'd protect the vault key with nothing but some bots and flimsy turrets?, you see your not at the bunker right now, the bunker isn't a place-"

Zer0 and the others saw a huge hexagonal robot float up into the sky and begin to fly around and scan the battlefield,

"Thats the bunker, meet the BNK-3R, the greatest defence bot ever built, designed her myself, now do me a favor and die!"

And with Jack announcing that, he saw the bunker pull up to the outer rim of the roof that they were on, and digistruct a huge autocannon on the front of itself, it began shooting slag at the group, who quickly dispersed and fired from their respective locations, Gaige and Axton went behind some huge pillars and throw out the turret and robot, Lilith and Maya hid behind the walls and load up their corrosive smgs while Sal and Brick both pulled out shotguns, Sal pulled out two and began blasting the bot and Zer0, Mordecai and Roland all fell back to a set of stairs leading to a waterfall off the side of the mountain, Roland threw out his turret and Mordecai and Zer0 pulled out their two most powerful corrosive snipers and went for the bots eyes and targeting systems, the bunker kept flying and fleeing at certain points but after about 30 minutes of non-stop firepower on it, the bot fell from the sky and tumbled down the mountain, everyone appeared to be exhausted from the fight and almost all collapsed down and caught their breath,Roland announced,

"We're almost done guys, after this door we can kill Jack and take the vault key, and we'll be done with this shit"

Sal and Brick let out small battlecries as they started punching each other, zer0 guessed it was a Pandoran thing, Mordecai held out a picture of bloodwing and Maya went over to him and embraced him in a tight hug, zer0 almost laughed when he saw Mordecai jump when she touchd him, Axton and Gaige were in the corner, also embracing each other, but a small stage further than a hug, they were engaged in a tight kiss, zer0 looked upon this and almost felt a pang of regret for what was to come, finally his eyes set upon his siren, she was discussing something he couldn't quite make out, and zer0 himself was...alone, like he enjoyed, he stood at the back, in the cover of shadows as it was almost midnight, 'A full day we spent attacking this place, and only to fall into a tyrants trap', zer0 looked upon everyone, more Axton and Gaige, he felt...envious of their kiss, he had never experienced such a thing, it was primal and beneath 0 sighed and almost fell into sleep before Roland announced again

"Lets go everybody, we're minutes from takin this bastard down and claimin the vault key"

Zer0 had switched his helmet on to reveal this statement to his employer, his employer simply made a dark and sinister chuckle noise and ended the call.

I

Here they were, zer0 and his companions in the elevator down into the chambers of Handsome Jack, as it set down they were presented by a huge door, Roland pulled out the keycard from the double in opportunity and scanned the door with it,

"Access Granted", a female Hyperion voice said, a sigh of relief was let loose from all vault hunters and the door opened to reveal...the vault key, in the centre of the room the vault key was there, floating innocently, the vault hunters gathered round the key, they all looked on in astonishment at the artifact, zer0 however took a step back, then another until he drew the attention of Lilith, she said to him,

"Hey, this is what we've been searchin for, don't worry it's safe"

Just as she finished her sentence, a blue forcefield shot up around them and the key, the key however was sucked through a hole in the floor and the hole quickly sealed up, Jack appeared from the doors that the vault hunters entered through, clapping slowly, he began to say,

"Heya guys, how are ya?" He stood next to Zer0 and the hunters all looked on in astonishment and shock, Roland began to say aloud,

"No, please god no, Zer0, you weren't-"

"Oh i'm afraid he was Roland, right from the start, he's been my inside man, the worm and he's helped me a great deal you know that?"Zer0 stood tall and emotionless as ever, he noticed all of his 'friends' giving him a death stare, he cared not however,

"So, Roland, i'm just afraid that you and your vault huntin buddies are gonna have to come with m-"

"YOU BASTARD, I'M GUNNA KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME!" Zer0 looked upon Lilith, she was in a fiery rage and the hunters looked to have a look of fear on their faces,

"WE TRUSTED YOU, FROM THE START WE TRUSTED YOU, YOU BACKSTABBING PSYCHOPATH!"Zer0 was shocked, in the face of capture and possible immediate death, she screamed at him,

"Hey now sweetheart, he was in it for the money, he didn't care about what happened to you...any of you"His mismatched eyes settled on Mordecai, who still stared, but not in shock, with unmatched rage,

"You helped him kill bloodwing?, I'm gunna kill you amigo, slowly and painfully, you're gunna die"

Zer0 responded with,

"I knew nothing of bloodwings demise,i planned the capture but not the death, i was not part of that, i fed information and reports to him"

Salvador was next to speak up in a surprisingly calm tone,

"Why pendejo?, why would you help...him?"

Jack answered for zer0 this time,

"Oh sal, i just said, he was in it for the money, not for you or any others-"His eyes wandered to Lilith,

"You however, little miss redhead, he had a thing for you, anyone that normally threatened him with a gun would've been split in half, you threatened him _and_ dragged him into bed with you and he didn't even hurt you, it shocked me too"

Zer0 looked at her, he felt a slight bit of shame, he looked upon the group, Mordecai,Brick and Lilith were in a rage, Sal,Roland and Maya looked disappointed in him and Axton was...hugging Gaige, telling her they'd get out of this' although he did look at zer0 with something that shocked him...pleading eyes, he looked to be pleading for the girl, zer0 cared very little however,

"So, now that you're all in my little trap, i guess i should tell you what my intentions are, seein as i'm gunna shoot you all anyway, Lilith doll? You're comin with me and maybe Maya too, i guess two sirens chargin a keys better than one right?"He looked to ze0 with a questioning gaze,

"Yes, they will make fine chargers"

Jack laughed at this, he pulled two collars from his pocket and handed them to zer0,

"You know what i want zer0"

Zer0 looked at the collars, then to the sirens, he nodded and took them,

"Do not make this difficult sirens, or the rest will pay for it"Zer0 said in a cold and dark tone, that was present even through his voice modulater.

The two sirens exchanged worried looks, and nodded, they pressed their necks to the forcefield and zer0 slipped them through and around their necks, seeing as they were hyperion tech, they could pass through unfazed.

With a clicking noise coming from the collars, zer0 nodded to Jack, who pulled the lights out and the field down for a second and zer0 pulled the two out as the field went back up a second later, he dragged them both to the door and motioned for Jack to follow, but Jack had a deranged look in his eyes, he stared at Roland, not the group, but the leader, and raised his pistol at him,

"You know how long i've waited to do this Roland, Sooooo long you cannot believe"

Just as Jack went to pull the trigger, a kunai lodged itself in the weapon,

"Jack, no more blood needs to be shed right now, leave them be to enjoy their last moments"

Jack sighed,

"Fine, leave them to die slower, i like the idea, Z"

Zer0 flashed a ':)' on his helmet and left the room with the two sirens, he heard Jack continue to taunt the vault hunters,

"Why zer0, why didn't you tell us?"Maya almost said through tears,

"Because...i have an idea, something that pays more than Jack could ever offer"

Lilith spoke up, traces of anger still present in her voice,

"And what would that be?"

Zer0's reaction was to flash a simple':)' on his helmet, she did not understand but zer0 knew she would in time, his idea would only pay off...if she forgave him.

Authors Note-Don't worry, the pairings still stand...i'm just prolonging the end a little...bear with me here please...soooo...yeah.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As Zer0 and his two prisoners headed out the door to the elevator, Maya aked him, almost through tears,

"Why zer0, why would you aid that...tyrant?"

Zer0 looked at her, he was thinking about letting her in on a secret he had formulating in his head, but decided against it,

"Money, i had no connection to anyone, i was forgotten at the train and...untrusted by others", his eyes wandered to Lilith,"No-one had any real trust in me, no connections or bonds were formed, so i took the job, it paid well."

Lilith spoke up now, traces of anger in her tone,

"And what about that night we spent together, huh? Was that nothing? Was i jus-"Zer0's hand shot to her neck and her slight anger was replaced with dread and fear,

"It meant nothing...i was awake for hours that night...and i heard you talk in your sleep, siren" He almost spat the sentence,"I heard you say a name, a mans name as you clinged to me in your sleep, you uttered out the name 'Roland', so yes, i felt nothing and i was nothing to you obviously."

Liliths face reddened, not in embarrassment, but in shame that she was dreming of her ex that night, she let her eyes frantically scan the room they were in, making sure to land on anything but zer0, she began to squirm as his hand began to tighten,

"I was a toy to you siren, i do not like being toyed with, you lay with me but dreamt of others, you...insult me"He whispered the last part coldly and squeezed her neck tightly before allowing her breath, he looked away, unsure as to why this bothered him as much as it did, he looked to the coughing siren and remembered his plan, he must be nice...ish, to her if he wants to succeed, just as he was beginning to think deeper however, Jack came in and looked to the scene that was before him, a coughing siren clutching her neck, another siren almost in tears and an elite assassin in the middle, he laughed at the scene before him,

"Oh Z, i see you've been busy with the loud mouth whore huh?"Zer0s hand visbly tightened at this, he wanted to punch him for that,"You've been a naughty girl Lilith, and Maya heh heh, oh so innocent little maya" He cupped her chin and held her face up to face him,"What'll we do with innocent little Maya", Zer0 saw her almost headbutt the man, she instead could only give him a glare that would scare a sociopath,

"Do not underestimate them Jack, they are not to be treated lightly, if they were they would not survive pandora for long"

"True but tell me Z, do you know what those collars are?"

"No, enlighten me"

"They've been made to control and manipulate, aswell as track sirens, if these...women do start trouble, well there will be hell to pay"

Zer0 did not like the tone in Jacks voice, he knew that Jack was deathly serious about this, he knew he would not hesitate to disembowel someone just to send a message, this man was dangerous.

"So, now we go to my outpost in the eridium blight, we move for the vault tomorrow, bring the sirens...they're essential to our operation."

"Yes Jack, i trust my funds have been transferred to my account?"

"The...will be, you're not done yet"

"I've done as you have asked, i've helped trap the hunters and deliver you the sirens, i want my funds Jack"

"And they will be yours...once we wake the warrior, after that...you can go where you want"

"Very well, i trust you can handle the sirens for know?, i intend to...send a message to the hunters"As zer0 said this, he flashed a ':)' on his helmet, Jack gave him a curious gaze, but sent him back down into the chambers as he enetered the airship with Lilith and Maya.

I

"Guys, i got no idea how we're gettin outta this"Roland said solemnly,

"That son of a bitch, he threw us all under the bus...for money, that motherfuc-"

Suddenly a familiar, modulated voice sounded throughout the chambers,

"Do not finish that sentence Axton"

All hunters immediately threw thir gazez at the shadows, they knew he was there, right in that spot,

"I...have a plan for you all, something that will reward us all with safety, security and power...but i need your allegiance"

" "Brick immediately responded,

"Listen to me, we have 23 hours and 45 minutes before Jack...opens the vault, i can release you all and assist in getting our friends back...but i need your allegiance"

"Get fucked zer0, we ain't fallin for that bullshit"Axton spoke up

"I understand how you all feel, i would not have resorted to this unless necessary... it was the only way"

Roland asked,"Only way for what?"

Zer0 simply gave a ':)' on his helmet and asked them all,

"If i free you from this...dishonorable trap, will you hear me out for 7 seconds?"

Roland answered before Sal could respond with swearing,

"Yeah, but you'll have six pissed off vault hunters to deal with if you try any funny shit"

"I will not, you will all have the defences of this chamber against you should you try any 'Funny shit'"

Roland nodded and agreed, zer0 flicked the shield down, and as he predicted, an enraged sword was instantly lashed at him, he just managed to deflect it and hold up his hands in a surrender motion,Mordecai lowered his blade but still had it equipped,

"Give us one good reason as to why we don't punch you into a masked puddle"Brick said while cracking his knuckles,

"I know where the others are, and your source of safety for sanctuary"

"...go on, assassin"Roland responded while calming Brick down,

"The vault key unlocks the vault for alien power, the creature that awaits inside can be controlled by the key and whoever unlocks it's prison, if we beat Jack there, we get our allies and the power to destroy the companies that seek Pandora, we would effectively have Pandora as our own."

Zer0 noticed the look of anger in most of them, had dissipated into lust for power, he smirked slightly, knowing he had their attention,

"So, the loot, power and all of our allies and a planet on our side, we would be...near enough invincible"Zer0 had their attention, he knew that few of them beleived him, but they were in it for the sirens,

"Alright assassin, you have us all-"

"No, not you all"He turned to Mordecai and handed him a small box with an egg inside,"Mordecai, i apologise for the loss of your bird, i have wronged you so this is an egg from bloodwing while she was in the preserve, it was untouched as they did not know of it being there, go back to sanctuary and raise the being...we will call if necessary"Mordecai looked shocked, he had rage when zer0 brought up the preserve, but when he saw the egg from bloodwing and was told he would have a second chance at it...he simply nodded to zer0 and left with the egg.

"Now, i have you all on my side?"

A series of grunts was heard from the group,

"Good, i will be under Jacks employ still, but will assist you when necessary or requested but for now, all of you must head to a place known as the eridium blight, the vault is close to that area, we leave at tonce"

As zer0 turned and left, he heard Gaige ask,

"So, why'd you come back?"

"For a reward that is greater than Jacks money"Zer0 said after a minute of thinking

"And what is that? I know you don't want Pandora to be safe, so whats your prize?" Axton responded with.

Zer0 looked at the group, he did not want to lie to them, but not tell the truth,he simply said,

"If we win, you will know"Axton was about to argue before Roland stepped in and told him that they were all in for this 'Plan' of his and would leave for the eridium blight immediatley.

As he watched the group pile onto the elevator, he was thinking of one person and one person only...His siren, Lilith, he was unsure why, but he felt...things for her that he didn't feel for the rest of them, he'd die for his now good friends, but he'd go beyond death for her, he was stuck in thought before being shook awake...Wait, when did he fall asleep?, he brandished his blade at the now recognisable Axton, the commando said,

"Come on, we're here, you passed out in the elevator, but hey we let Sal carry ya here"

Zer0 was processing this, he fell asleep? How?, he was not tired or injured in any way, how in the hell did he fall aslee-,

"We're here amigos"Sal announced as he stood on a rock and pointed to the dismal place,

"All of you, proceed to the gates south west of here, i must locate Jack and the sirens"

Axton shouted after him as he began walking away,

"How'll we know that they're the right ones?"

"There is only one set of gates, hard to miss as they are huge and heavily guarded...have fun"Zer0 simply muttered the last part to himself, he did not doubt the group against door defences and loaders, but he did against Jack.

I

*SLAP* "You cheeky siren bitch!"

Jack had been at this for a few hours now and decided that Maya wasn't gunna break, he figured he may as well try the other siren for the sanctuary codes, so he could remotely bring it down and not go there imself, he didn't wanna destroy his best suit.

As Jack entered Liliths room, it lit up as he entered due to it's motion sensor lights, he pulled out his pole from where he had beaten Maya with, it still showed the dents and breaks from Mayas bones.

"Hey sweetheart, time for some good ole' fashioned beatin for some intel, gotta keep up the tradition"

I

As zer0 entered the base, he immediatley was drawn to the sound of tears from a closed room, he entered and saw... a beaten and broken maya, he ran to where she was tied, she was tired, used and bloody, he shoved an insta-health into her leg and woke up the almost unconscious siren, she saw who it was and spit on his faceplate, he sighed and wiped it off,

"Maya, i have my plan in action, the others are free and here with me, we intend to kill him soon...can you please withstand some pain for a short while longer?"She was too tired and nodded,yes, he thought it was too easy so he loosened the links around her wrists slightly and gave her a needle in her pocket for future healing.

'Not long siren, and you may have your revenge' his thoughts stopped as he heard another femenine scream from the opposite roo, he ran with speed he did not know he possessed and burst through the doors to see... _him_ , beating his siren with an electrified rod, he almost stabbed the maniac there and then, but instead pulled the rod from his hands as he was about to strike her again, Jack turned to see him and asked,

"Wattya doin buddy?, i'm beatin the codes outta these...things"

"No, they will not break easily, let their strength return so they may charge the key at optimal speed"

"Huh, fine but after it im havin as much fun as i want"

"Very well"Zer0 threw the rod against the wall and broke it as he and Jack left the room and went to his main overlooking room, they both stood and looked out upon the...shithole that was the eridium blight, he heard Jack sigh,

"what is it jack?, you are troubled by something, may i know?"

"I've just got this strange feelin that somethin bads gunna happen tomorrow, ya know?"

"Do not worry, the warrior will annihilate anything that opposes us once awakened, you will have the beast as your own"'

"Us?"

"Yes, i will stay with hyperion, after some consideration i decided it...is there an issue?"

"No, just surprised, say, can you go and check on my sirens? I need them to be in good condition for my vault key chargin"

"Of course Jack"

As zer0 left and went down the stairs to the basement he had seen Lilith tied up in, he entered to find her asleep...much like the first time he had seen her sleeping, she was peaceful, breathing rapidly after the beatings but peaceful, he walked over to her and...decided he would make a bold move, he scanned the room twice for cameras and found none, he removed his helmet, bringing with it a hissing noise due to the air pressure changing so suddenly, he held his helmet in his left hand and cupped liliths face gently with his right one, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and muttered out quietly,

"I promise, after this no more harm will befall you siren, you do not deserve this and i am sorry" After this he placed a gentle kiss on her lips and pulled his helmet back on and left...unaware that the siren had been aware of everything he had just done.

Authors Note-A bit short, but holy hell...i'm happy about the zer0 x lilith choice...let me know if you are too...sooo...yeah.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As Lilith opened her eyes, shortly after zer0 had left she was feeling...conflicted, she was captured and tortured for this tyrants amusement and then told by her captor that no harm would ever befall her, she did...kinda feel for him, especiially a little bit more now that she knew how he sounded without that helmet on,but after what he put her through...she doesn't want to risk it again, or risk her friends,'I wonder how their doin right now?', but before she could think on this any longer, Jack appeared in the doorway, she looked at him with a fiery glare until she saw a lean,tall and masked figure appear next to him in the doorway grasping Maya by her arm, she didn't seem to mind...infact she seemed almost...happy!?Lilith was confused and slightly angered at this, maybe there was a plot against her seeing as she was the most powerful discovered siren it wouldn't be _unexpected_ but she didn't think that a fellow siren would help kill her, she began frantically scrambling for ideas as to why she'd be acting this way, but after a few minutes of silence, she got nothing and zer0 walked over and helped her to her feet, she didn't mean to snap when she said,

"Get your fucking hands off me"

"Watch your dirty mouth lilith sweetie, or i'll-"Zer0 cut Jack off here,

"Do nothing to her until the key is charged, we still need her Jack, do not forget"

"Yeah you're right, but i can't wait to fill that bitch with bulletholes after this is done"

Lilith swore she felt Zer0 tense at this, seemingly slightly irked by his comment, she needs to know what the hell zer0 was all about before and she wants to know now,

"Hey zer0, what the hell was earlier abot?"She whispered

Zer0 nearly tripped at this, but kept his cool and simply said,

"I-I, don't know what you're talking about siren, be silent"

She almost slapped his helmet clean off his face until she was shoved, although gently, through a doorway and into an airship, she was forcibly strapped in by Jack and she assumed Maya was just as uncomfortable with his proximity as she was, she began to doze off, uncaring about what or where she was going.

/

Zer0 looked to the sleeping siren and her sister next to her, Maya was looking out the window or at the floor or ceiling, generally anywhere to avoid eye contact with the tyrant next to zer0 however zer0s eyes were drawn to the redhead, how she would slightly stir at the ships turbulence or sudden movements, she was so peaceful looking while she slept, he remembered the particular night with her, when she pulled him in with her and fell asleep rather fast, he remembered how when she would stir, his arm would involuntarily wrap around her and pull her closer while he stared at the ceiling or the surroundings, ready to kill any threats that were to arise against them...he missed that lair,

"We're comin up on the Vault now, we should be seein the warriors resting place very soon"

Zer0 wanted to cut him down for awaking her, 'Soon, i'll have you Jack and you will not have any traps to save you this time' as he was thinking this, the air ship landed in what zer0 assumed was the Vault of the warrior, it was covered in lava except from a rocky path that led to the vault door that showed the prison of the great beast, there were walls all around and the mouth of the volcano looked to house the great eridian warrior...and they were no more than 20 feet from it.

Zer0s helmet enhancements allowed him to hear faint gunfire, he smiled at this, knowing the others would be along soon, however Jack would also be aware of their presence soon also, he wondered how long they had been fighting as he knew Salvadors patience levels were...less than normal to put it lightly, he thought that they could have been here by now, but there may have been an obstacle or something that made them slo-

"Zer0!"

"Yes Jack?"

"Answer me next time i ask you, what should we do about that?"

Zer0 looked to a monitor that Jack had pointed at, he saw the crew, Roland,Brick,Sal,Axton,Gaige and Mordecai all approaching their location, fast.

"I suggest we hurry in charging the key, if we awake the warrior, even the vault hunters won't stop us"

"Hmmm...good call , i'll make the prepara-"

"YOU BASTARD!"

Zer0 looked to see lilith, wings blazing out and ready to scream and attack if Jack hadn't shocked her half to death,

"Listen here you siren WHORE, i'll tell you when to speak and when to stay quiet like a good little girl,K?"

"...yes jack"Zer0 was about to kill him, a few more minutes until they key was going to charge.

"Z, grab the redhead and make sure she stays still, or else we'll lose her and we don't want that"

"Yes Jack"

Zer0 dragged her over to the vault key and held his blade to her throat, making sure she didn't move after Jack had placed the vault key in the recepticle, it shot up about 5 feet and Lilith and Maya shot up with it, they were about 9 feet off the ground and floating there, wings out and tattoos ablaze with vibrant colours, and suddenly...a flash of white and the keys colours were almost blinding, but Jack wasted no time in trying to force the key into the slot but, nothing, it wouldn't budge

"Jack, it will go at it's own speed, no longer than an hour and we will have the beast"

"Yeah and what of the hunters,HUH!?"

"...let me worry about them"

And with that zer0 drew his sword and departed, he walked towards what looked like a fast travel station and he heard...laughter, something that was rare on Pandora it wasn't maniacal laughter either, it was...happy, genuine happiness from what looked to be Gaige and Axton, hand-in-hand walking along a metallic bridge, he saw Brick and Sal laughing merrily to themselves about the 'Constructors explosion takin out the sniper' and Roland and Mordeacai, they were already at the elevator, awaiting their friends to enter it so they can go after Jack, once they were all in the elevator, Mordecai spotted zer0, he alerted the others who stared down at him from the slow moving machine, once it landed they cautiously approached him, seeing as his blade was drawn they didn't hesitate to aim at him with whatever weapons they had,

"It is good you are all here, Jack is this way along with the sirens, follow me"

Roland caught his attention by saying,

"Zer0, tell me...what is it you plan on doing after this?"

Zer0 could tell he was not trying to make small talk, so he simply responded with,

"If we survive this attack, i will tell you"

Roland simply nodded at this and continued with the rest of the vault hunters who were already approaching Jack,

"I must warn you all, he will not hesitate to kill the sirens should you let him know you are here, a silent approach is required"

They all looked at each other after zer0 said this and concealed their weapons temporarily and crept down towards Jack, zer0 followed suit until they arrived at where he was, until he turned around, clapping slowly,

"Hey your right on time, keys nearly ready, but before i cleanse this planet for good, i'm gunn-"

"Do what Jack?" Zer0 emerged from the back of the group, blade equipped and ready,

"Oh hey zer0, why you helpin them now, huh?"

"I'm doing this for a better reward than your money Jack"

"And that would be?"

Zer0 simply projected an emoticon that confused everyone,'3' and he lunged at Jack, although he underestimated the dictator as he had multiple doubles, with the same firepower of Jack aswell, the vault hunters began to attack the doubles, but where they killed one, 2 more spawned in it's place and it seemed to be endless shooting, zer0 was chasing jack down and slashing at him, he threw two kunai at him which tripped him right nest to his console,

"I ain't dyin here z, but you and all your buddies are!"Jack laughed while coughing up some blood, he slammed his hand down on the moonshot console and 3 badass constructors were shot next to them all, but atleast the doubles disappeared while jack was bleeding out, Zer0 went after the constructor closest to him, Sal and Brick charged another while Axton and Gaige went right after the last one, Roland threw out his turret and supplied healing and ammo to any that needed it and Mordecai went straight for the eyes of the machines, after a surprisingly short battle with the constructors and a few healing hypos needed here and there for some of the hunters, zer0 turned straight to Jack who was next to the console and clutching his ribs with both hands,

"Z, there was so much potential...and you threw it away for what, huh? For what!?"Jack began to scream, all the vault hunters looked to zer0 who drew his blade and pointed it towards Lilith and leaned close to jacks ear and said,

"Her"

And he drove his blade through him, eliciting a bloodcurdling scream from Jack and stuck him to the console,he said aloud:

"Leaves falling from trees

/Snow drifting onto the ground

Life leaving your corpse

He turned to the others, thankful they had not heard what he said about lilit-

"Zer0? What did you mean by that 'Her' thing?"He heard Axton ask with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face,

"Nothing you must concern yourself with commando, now awake the warrior"

The last part of zer0s sentence sent chills down everyones spines, Roland approached the vault key and eased it towards the slot, it worked, and with an almighty roar the volcanic dragon appeared and looked down upon the vault hunters, it looked to be awaiting commands,

"Ermmm, what do i say?"Roland asked while looking at zer0,

"Tell it to approach the flying city and to protect it's inhabitants, it is yours now Roland, do as you wish with it"

And with that being said, Roland gave the order and it flew towards sanctuary and began to circle the city.

Once it left both sirens fell from the floating faze but were caught by both zer0 and Mordecai...in a bridal carry, Maya blushed but still proceeded to kiss Mordecai deeply, while Lilith...stared at zer0,everything else seemed to vanish for her, it was just her and the being she saw cut down a tyrant and save an entire floating city from certain and inevitable destruction, but not for them, not for the vault hunters friendships, not for his petty challenges...for her, she continued to stare at the void of a helmet before she...punched him square in the chest, he dropped her and curled over, clutching his chest from a siren punch, he looked to her level and displayed a '?' on his helmet,

"Thats for leaving me"

She then bent down slightly and pulled his helmet in close to plant a kiss on it,

"And thats for takin out Jack"

Zer0 looked at the group of vault hunters who watched a clueless assassin get kissed by a siren and witnessed him get pulled towards a fast travel station and disappear,

Brick spoke up at last,

"I love our friends"

They all looked at the soft berzerker and...laughed, a genuine and long overdue happy laugh.

/

Zer0 spawned at the lair of the Firehawk with the redhead herself, he looked at her and she seemed to be in a rush, he quickly followed her up to where her bed was and she sat on the edge and patted a spot next to her, motioning zer0 to sit down and he did,

"So...tell me about you"

"I'm sorry?"

"You said if we survive you'll tell me, go on tell me"

"What do you wish to know?"

She pondered this for a moment and looked at him, with a serious tone she said,

"What happened to you?"

Zer0s only response was '?'

"I mean...somethng must have happened to you for you to enjoy killing, seek the 'Ultimate Challenge' and hide yourself away all the time...what was it?"

Zer0 visibly tensed at this, he never liked to share this, he could lie but there has been enough lying to her, she deserves the truth.

"Very well, i lived a regular life on 'Internias' until the age of 7, i was kidnapped from the orphanage that i was in from birth and watched it burn to the ground, i was beaten, tortured and thrown down the stairs should i speak out of place-"

Lilith saw his hand curl into a fist

"This continued for 1 year, at the age of 8, the bandits that had taken me were shot or kidnapped for questioning by the Crimson Lance, they found me and saw my condition, took me in and provided me housing and food, i was 12 by the time i had killed my first contract as i was converted to being an assassin at that age, i was tortured for 72 hours straight once a week and left to rest for the other days, it was 'endurance training for the battlefields that i will eventually be in', i stayed with them until one particular assassin, known as athena, went awol and killed most of my division, i slipped away from the combat and was a hired mercenary until i heard of this 'Vault', a brief look at my past for you, now is there anything else you'd like to kno-", Zer0 didn't get to finish his sentence as he was tackled to the bed by an unrelenting siren, he felt tears rolling down his skintight suit and pried her away,

"I apologise for whatever it is i have done, i did what you asked"

"I know, but tortured and watching your home being burned down before the age of 10 sounds...distressing"

"It is what broke me, it is why i feel nothing when i kill, the trauma metaphorically 'Broke my sanity'"

"I'm...sorry to hear that zer0, i don't need anything else from your past"

"Very well, what else would you like?"

"Well..."She hesitated here, knowing it is risky to ask,

"What do you look like?"

He moved away from her slightly,

"I...cannot tell you, for your own safety"

"I'm a freakin' siren, i can handle whatever it is"

"A good point, but i have made powerful enemies...people in great positions of power that would take you and use you against me"

"I've got enemies...Atlas high command actually so i-"

"You have one, maybe two if you count hyperion, i have over thirty corporations on me, some leaders are heartless and cruel like jack"

"Zer0...please, i felt your kiss on me at jacks hq, it was your lips so why can't i see you?"

"*Sigh*, very well lilith, but i ask that you do not reveal my identity to anyone,ok?"

"Yeah of course"Lilith began shaking, waiting for this...being to reveal himself to her, she could be the first one alive to see him

He shakily removed his helmet, and with that hissing noise, it was off, he just had to pull it up and...she would see,he trusts her enough 'Here goes'

Lilith gasped, she looked at the...man...the human man infront of her, his long black hair covering his right eye as it fell to his face, his chiseled jawline and black eyes, jet black eyes looked at her...as if piercing into her skull, she was speechless

Ze0 visibly flinched when she gasped at him, he was scarred on his face from needles and scalpels...the only prize from being born was caught off guard when Lilith crashed her lips onto his, she pinned him to the bed and lay ontop of him, he broke the kiss to ask startledly,

"Wha-what are you doing"

Lilith loved his voice, rough but gentle without the helmet on, she wanted to be his siren and him her assassin, she did not want to let him go in this moment, which is why it came as a surprise when he separated them both, she almost growled at him,

"What are you doin?"

"I...am unsure, i felt something when you...pounced on me...something i have never felt for someone before...what is happening to me lilith?"

It's at this point lilith remembers that he can't feel...he hasn't been 'programmed' to feel, she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls his face in close, she asks him,

"What does it feel like?"

He looks at her and rubs his thumb across her cheek,

"It feels...unusual, like i...want to be with you for...a long time"

Lilith visibly blushes at this, she looks him dead in the eyes and plants a kiss on his cheek,

"Heh, thats cute...and here i thought you were an emotionless killer"

He cups her face and stares into her eyes, his eyes looked to lose all emotion and feeling for a brisk moment,

"Only if someone tries anything against you...i intend to keep my promise, no harm willl befall you sire-, lilith"

She looked at him again after he said this and saw his jet black eyes suddenly have...something in them...something she knows he has never experienced beore, she quickly thinks to herself before falling asleep with her assassin holding her, 'Oh my fucking god...i'm actually in love...damn it feels good'

Zer0 himself thought the same, he also thought to himself, 'Anyone that dares to try and hurt her...better pray that i'm the last to know about it' And with that thought, they fell asleep together once more, not as siren and assassin or two strangers...but as complete opposites in love.

Authors Note-I'm sooo going on with this...but there may be a slight pause in updates seein as i'm out of ideas for now...soooo...yeah.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Zer0 awoke next to his siren, he felt the wind blow over his face, his bareface, he looked on onto the ceiling, pondering a little in his thoughts, he had taken the biggest step in his life with the woman he lay next to, he showed her what he had shown no-one else, she knows what he sounds like, looks like, she knows too much about him.

Normally if it were a contracter or a nobody that found out, he'd simply cut them down, but her, the woman next to him in her slumber, she was certainly something different, he knows alot about her past, well her vault hunting past, not her actual past as a person and before she grew into the natural beauty she is today, he begins to wonder how she would have been treated with the markings of a siren as they were not exactly a common thing on any planet, but on the most violent planet there is currently discovered, what would draw her here? Was she born here? Was she moved here? Taken here forcefully?

"Mmmmm Zer0"

He heard her mutter lazily in her sleep, now she was dreaming of him, now she was thinking of him, but why?

He was a very dangerous person to be around, even for a siren, she should not have taken the risk of being with him, yet she has, why?

'Perhaps she is playing me' He thought.

He reached down for his helmet and fitted it back on, the familiar 'CLICK' echoing throughout the cave.

The noise awoke the sleepy siren, she woke up and knuckled her eyes like a child would do, she also let out a cute little yawn before she rose up off of the bed and stretched, feeling her back pop and make cracking noises, the wound on her stomach had completely healed and left a faint scar Zer0 noticed, he stood also and put his arms around her waist, protectively but softly.

"What's got you in a lovey-dovey mood, huh mister 'Dangerous assassin'?" Lilith added the last part with a small laugh.

Zer0 smirked as he answered with,

"Perhaps hearing you moan my name in your slumber had something to do with it, may i ask what it was you were dreaming of?"

He saw the blush explode onto her face, her face.

"NO YOU CAN'T!"

He loved to see her so flustered, such a well oiled and efficient killer like her, also on top of that she was a siren, and he has just made her all flustered with a few words...he loved doing this, mostly for the challenge, but partly because it was with her also.

"But you seemed very happy with me in your sleep, why can i not know?"

He saw her blush intensify with every word he mentioned, she tried to distract herself with cleaning the bed up or checking her munitions, but he kept her in his grip, not to hurt her, but to hold her...plain and simple.

He then made a small, but for him, bold move and slinked his hand around her stomach, he began to move lower to see if his guess was right, if her dream was of a sexual nature, he reached the waistband of her jeans and began to slide his fingers agonisingly slowly towards her most sensitive area, his guess was proven correct as he heard her moan out,

"Mmmm, Zer0, more"

She tried to move is hand from where he had frozen it in place, when it didn't budge she turned her head around to give him pleading eyes.

"Lilith, do not think that your subtle attempt will work, i won't continue, i think i will leave it there"

Throughout his sentence, he was emitting a ':)' emoji on his helmet, he saw her face drop, not with sadness but with a slight hint of anger, he instead pulled her around, her full front facing him and placed his helmet on her forehead to simulate a kiss.

She forgave him almost immediately, as predicted.

He broke their little encounter, albeit it was a forced break, to see a little blue light on Liliths echo, she had left it on the floor next to her bed, he walked over and lifted it to listen to the message he saw that was from Axton.

"Hey, Lilith, we need you and Z'; back at Sanctuary, we have some pretty important intel on what's going on with Hyperion now that Jack's dead, when you get this don't reply, get to Sanctuary fast."

Zer0 looked over to see her contemplating this decision, he wondered what she was thinking of.

After about five minutes of himstaring at her and her staring into the frozen wastelands, he saw her 'huff' and make for the direction of the fast travel, he caught up to her and decided he would ask her what the thinking was about.

"Lilith, you had some difficulty choosing a rather easy course of action, may i ask what you were contemplating?"

He saw her stop and turn to him.

"I just...i finally got some alone time with you that wasn't in a tyrants torture room or with a tyrant trying to destroy the planet and it seems i just can't get a break with you, it's irritating is all."

"I agree, it can be aggravating, but we will return when informed and have our time, assumin there is no job involved."

They arrived at the fast travel station and they were wjizzed into the digistruct system.

They spawned in Pierce station, they immediately headed for the Crimson Raider HQ.

They approached the door, guarded by the now Leuitenant Jessup, as he was promoted for his services through heavy bandit raids while the vault hunters were at Hero's Pass.

They gave a quick nod to him and entered, met with the not-at-all sane scientist Tannis, she saw them both and ran to the washing machines to hide, they looked at each other and progressed up the stairs.

They entered the planning room to see Axton and Roland hunched over the table in the center of the room, Maya and Mordecai sharing a chair, Gaige on the Balcony with Brick, she was tinkering with Deathtrap and Brick was doing his one armed push-ups, Sal was drinking in the corner, but more attatched to his echo than normal, he looked to be texting something, but Zer0 quickly lost interest after Roland cleared his throat to get everyones attention.

Roland began to speak.

"We have beaten Hyperion, that much we can be proud of, we have the vault key and the Warrior here in Sanctuary, but thanks to some intel from Mordecai-"

Mordecai gave a nod to Roland

"We suspect that Hyperion has another CEO, not like Jack but more paranoid and alot smarter about his deployments, he seems to be ex Atlas, not someone underestimated, he has been holding up in Opportunity, this in itself isn't that concerning, but what IS concerning is that he has began to fund 'Project C' or simply, cloning, perfect biological clones of certain individuals, he can double the organic workforce of Hyperion in under a month, the loaders pose a big threat and with even more architects on their side it'll be bad for us, he has tripled the security around the city and has begun to liberate the highlands in small areas with his cloned workforce. We need this guy off the map and we can't use the warrior whilst his anti-air system is functioning, so we need a game plan here or it's likely we won't be around for more than a month from now"

By the time Roland finished, Zer0 noticed he was out of breath and hunched back over the command table along with Axton and now Maya, Mordecai and his new baby bird Talon, Gaige and Brick.

After a few minutes of quiet talking amongst the group at the table, Roland spoke up.

"Zero, we need you to go into this city and perform recon, we need to know what we are up against with the anti air system, we take that out we can rain hell on them with th Warrior."

Zer0 perked his head up slightly, he responded with.

"This is intruiging, another challenge appears?, i accept this task"

Roland nodded and went back to looking at the table, Zer0 looked to see Lilith, her reaction was rather odd, she stormed out of the room with her wings in a blaze and threw open the shower doors and slammed them shut.

Zer0 followed her, he tried the door but it was locked, he ran his blade through the lock and opened the door, he entered to see her in the far right corner, her fiery wings wrapped around her shoulders and she was...crying?

He hurried to where she was and kneeled down next to her, he was met with a pissed off siren fist to chest.

"Have i wronged you Lilith? I apologise if i have in some way" Zer0 strained out, the effect of the punch still winded him.

"Wronged me!? After i tell you i want to spend time with you what do you do? You accept a suicide mission!" She cried out at him, mostly in rage.

"This mission presents a challenge, something i lack right now, i will return for you Lilith, this much i promise."He reached his hand out to calm the angered siren, she began to calm down ever so slightly until she just sighed out completely.

"I just don't want to lose you, not after we just got together."

He was quick to respond with.

"I have done more dangerous tasks, this will not take more than a day, two at the most, i will return and we will ahve our time together."

She noticed he sounded so sure, he seems like the type to go through hell and back for someone so close to him, so she gave in, the expenditure of her wings for so long and no eridium to hype up on had taken its toll, so she simpley planted a firm kiss on his visor and left for the bedding area downstairs for a rest.

Zer0 entered the room and pulled Roland from the group around the table, he stated with determination present in his tone.

"Keep the siren safe, she is like a glass cannon, especially when angered...i may not return from this task but you will have your intel even if not an assassin there with it."

He tightened his grip on the soldiers arm.

"Keep Lilith safe and keep her here, she may not like the outcome of this job."

And with him finishing his sentence, he left, he walked and vaulted over the balcony and headed for the fast travel station.

Authors Note-Apologies for the break but hey, i'm back. Feedback please, i fear i may have gotten rusty soooo...yeahh


End file.
